


Moonlight and daggers

by Thesilentone



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 33,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesilentone/pseuds/Thesilentone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I can see you. I can almost touch you.<br/>You will be mine, one way or another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.. 
> 
> Now, i know what i said before.... But i can't help it, i love the 'finder' fandom and it's reviewers so much that i couldn't help myself. So much in fact that i'm doing something stupid...  
> (pauses for dramatic effect)*  
> I'm writing two stories at a time!!! Although, my other story is near enough finish, so i can indulge myself here ;)
> 
> This time, i'm not going to make akihito suffer...too much, oh who am i kidding here?!?!  
> But it's not going to be as bad as before.  
> Same rules apply, posting up one for now, seeing if it catches people's attention and then proceed from there, this will have an ending regardless. 
> 
> So, without further ado, here is my new story!!!  
> Comments of any kind are always welcome  
> :D

Moonlight and daggers part 1 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.  
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

It's always the same thing. Not that it was a bad thing. 

It started from the bottom of his back, by his tailbone then light, barely there kisses traveled up his spine and then one very heated one was placed smack centre in between his shoulderblades. 

“Mmm. It tickles.”

Chuckling at the sleep ridden words, asami placed his own naked self on top of akihito's, pressed his body weight carefully on top of his body and began his ministrations all over again. 

Pleased when he elicited a heady moan from akihito, asami rested his chin on top of his shoulder and spoke softly into his ear. 

“Good morning. Takaba akihito.”  
“Good morning to you too. Asami ryuichi.”

Smiling, asami wrapped an arm around akihito's waist, turned him around and with one hand guiding akihito's face to his own, stole his breath away in a slow, sensual kiss. 

He felt akihito's bodies reaction to this all too well and couldn't deny his own arousal. And soon, they allowed their bodies to do all the talking for them. 

 

“What's the agenda for today then?”

“To indulge myself with you and your  
body fully.”

“Asami!!”

Stopping temporarily at scrubbing down the soap and grime, asami pulled akihito's head underneath his chin to shield him from the pouring hot water from the showerhead above them and spoke. 

“We are going to have a chat with the tokyo city newspaper editior at my club. He has been doing a review of my clubs for a while now and wanted to meet me in person.”

“So, why am i coming too?”

“I can read people like a book. However, you can catch hidden nuances in his behaviour. Things only a reporter can detect. After all that's how the old saying goes, 'It takes one to know one’ i believe.”

Nodding in understanding, akihito looped his arms around asami's neck in a way of showing his cooperation with the plan whilst he allowed asami to take care of him - once again. 

 

Two hours later, a fully suited and booted asami emerged with a tired akihito at his front had entered the living room and greeted kirishima. 

“Morning Kei.”

“Morning asami sama, takaba sama. Sir, this came for you.”

Placing akihito on the couch, asami took the envelope from kirishima, opened it up and immediately frowned at what was written inside - or rather what was drawn. 

A crude - if not, well drawn picture of asami lying dead on the ground, a pool of blood beneath him and three words above it. 

'YOU WILL DIE’

“Asami sama? What is it?”

Without a sound, asami gave kirishima the picture and spoke up. 

“Someone is wasting their talents here. 

I've been targeted…”

And all akihito could do was embrace asami from behind. 

Asami had felt the man's arms shake and immediately gripped onto the arms around his waist and spoke softly. 

“This isn't my first threat akihito. It'll be alright. Kirishima? Try and locate any fingerprints or residue DNA on the paper. We're heading to the club.”

Kirishima and akihito both were about to rebuke that with a passion, but what asami said was true - this wasn't the first time something like this has happened. 

The first time almost killed akihito - and that's not a exaggeration either. Someone offered asami a drink, he graciously declined but accepted it all the same. He however, gave it to akihito who downed the shot in one go. 

The end result? Akihito was rushed to hospital - the cause? The drink was laced with anti freeze. Asami almost burnt down his own building that day. 

Asami doesn't play games, he hates them. More So if akihito was used against him, both kirishima and souh had asked asami to keep a low profile but that was unattainable. 

The best they could do was to keep an eye on the pair without blinking. 

The picture was a first though. 

Hopefully, it would be the last of it…..

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call me whatever you want.. Just don't assume that i would ever bend to your will..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.   
> Thanks so, so, so, so, so much for your comments and kudos this has gained, it's wonderful!!!  
> Here's the second chapter, and also i managed to change the status of the story so now you can see that it's in progress.   
> Enjoy and comments of any kind are always welcome.   
> Thanks again ;D

Moonlight and daggers part 2

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

The ride to asami's club was tense to say the least. 

Each were in another world, trying to figure out the mystery of the drawing and of the near poisoning of asami and the resulting hospitalisation of akihito due to said poisoning. 

Asami wasn't spooked easily, he couldn't afford to be. Sure, he has had dealings with stalkers before and always, asami had been able to deal with it - one way or another. 

But this was odd, someone wanted him dead, it wasn't that much of a stretch of the imagination in his line of work, that asami made enemies. Those who had the resources and the balls to do something about it, asami dealt with it in kind. 

However, there was no motive here, granted it takes a lot of guts to try and kill him in his own club, but that was three weeks ago and nothing else had happened afterwards. 

Until now, that is. 

The drawing was a blunt statement, 'you will die’. It was hardly a veiled threat, but a threat all the same and asami doesn't take them lightly. 

“Asami. It's alright to sit back you know. You don't have to do a public appearance all the time.”

Glancing sideways, asami saw the worry in akihito's eyes and to be fair, he couldn't blame him for it. 

“I know, however if i were to stay low? Whoever is doing this would find another way to get his or her message across. I'm not prepared to allow anyone else to fall victim to some strange vendetta against me. Least of all you akihito.”

And all akihito could do was lean against the window of the vehicle some more.   
Yes, it scared the crap out of him when he drank the shot that was meant for asami which turned out to be poisoned. But, he was grateful it happened to him rather than asami himself. 

 

The limo pulled up to the curb ten minutes later and kirishima and souh opened the doors for asami and akihito to exit the vehicle. 

Something was whistling in the air and no sooner had the four heard it - a high velocity arrow shot straight into the passenger's car door and nearly impaled asami to it. Asami however, didn't get off completely unscathed, he was wounded as he was in the arrow's trajectory. 

“Asami sama!! Quick!! Inside!! Takaba sama!! Get in between us!!”

 

Asami and akihito didn't have a chance to comply, they were already being pushed inside the club's private elevator. 

Gripping the flesh wound on his upper arm, asami was pissed. First they tried to poison him, then the drawing and now an air pistol arrow was fired straight at him? This was escalating way too quickly.

Asami barely registered souh taking his now torn suit jacket off and examining the wound when he saw akihito's face. 

Akihito was standing right by his side as the arrow shot by and his face and some of his hair was stained red. 

The boy was in shock. He worked in the crime section, faces it straight on, but being blindsided by an attack was an entirely different thing altogether. 

Through the throbbing in his arm, asami could just about make out kirishima asking akihito if he was alright before the man himself dropped to the ground - out cold. 

This had just got deadly. 

The threat he received earlier had just become official and no-one can see how this will play out…. 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You maybe able to strip me bare, but you will never be able to handle me in a raw state...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!!  
> I can't thank you all for the comments and kudos this has gained. Here is another chapter for today. It maybe the norm for now to only upload one chapter a day until i finish my other story, but this will be getting a finish and regular updates. I promise you all that.   
> Anyways, enjoy and comments of any kind are always welcome!!  
> ;D

Moonlight and daggers part 3 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.  
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

It was a strange feeling - shock. It overwhelms you immensely and yet when all's said and done, you regain yourself soon after. 

 

Akihito blinked hazel eyes into reality and saw asami leaning against his desk as kirishima had made the final touches to his now bandaged arm. 

 

Murmuring his thanks and dismissing kirishima for the time being, asami glanced sideways and gold meet scared hazel. 

 

“Akihito…”

“NO!!! You don't get to call me when you got hit!!!”

Akihito was angry, scared and stressed, and you can't really fault him for it.   
Two days after he was rushed to the hospital, akihito had demanded that asami lay low for a while and naturally, asami had ignored him. 

That caused akihito to leave his side for a couple of days until he was sure that he wouldn't blow up in asami's face again. 

And now? Akihito was struggling to find a point in all of this. 

Removing his spare shirt from the hanger and replacing it with the one he's currently wearing, asami stood up and whilst doing up the buttons and wincing in pain, asami stood in front of akihito and spoke. 

“I know akihito. I know and i'm sorry for not listening to you and my guards. However, i will not apologise for coming out so soon. If it's your safety you're worried about? Don't be, i give you my word that nothing will happen to you.”

That only served to piss akihito off more. 

“FOR ONCE THINK ABOUT YOURSELF!!!!! It's you there after, not me!!! So quit acting as if you can't die because you can!!”

 

Stopping himself from saying something he may come to regret later, akihito ran agitated hands through his hair, got up and started pacing around the office, all the while blatantly ignoring the tears that fell down his face and asami's watchful eyes on him. 

 

This was nuts, everything was falling apart and all they could do was hold on tight and ride it out. But, asami wasn't the kind of person who would merely stand back and let someone else take care of his problems. 

Yes, asami had his pride, his wits and his charms, but akihito was right - he was only human. And humans can die. 

 

He could see akihito's point in this, he understood why akihito was worried and if he was honest with himself? He was worried too. Asami faced down countless barrels of guns and somehow he always came out pretty much unharmed but with stalkers it's a completely different threat. 

Despite popular belief, most and not all stalkers just want to be acknowledged by their idols, and it's only when they realise that there is a vast difference between their respective worlds, they become obsessive and result in drastic measures to get recognised. 

And it's only then does the stalker become violent and irrational to the point that they're prepared to do whatever it takes. And that includes going after those that are close to their objects of their fascination. 

And in asami's case - it's akihito. 

Watching the man in question lean against his main office window that spanned an entire wall, asami stood behind him, wrapped his arms around his waist and softly spoke. 

“I'm sorry akihito. I am, it just dawned on me that you are inadvertently a target of this as well. I give you my word that i'll keep you safe. I promise you that much at least.”

Leaning against asami's chest as a sign of his anger against him Fading away, akihito brought his still shaky hands up to his face, wiped away his tears and through his sobs, spoke up. 

“And your's too, right asami? All of my protection that you can guarantee means nothing if you are dead asami. You see, you're the main target here, i'm just collateral damage to them.” 

And what akihito said was the sad and grim absolute truth. If it means getting what they want, they have no problem whatsoever getting rid of the one thing that lies between them and the obsession. 

And that meant akihito would have to either disappear, lose interest in asami. Or a more permanent solution - death. 

Placing a kiss to the back of akihito's head which caused akihito's breath to catch, asami gave him a quick spin around to get akihito to face him, and with a dark determination in his eyes, spoke. 

 

“I'm not going anywhere anytime soon akihito. You are my main priority in this. However, i will give you my word that i'll be extra careful myself. Ok?”

And with a heavy sigh, akihito nodded in agreement before asami cupped his face and softly kissed him while wiping away the last of his tears. 

Finishing the kiss with one to akihito's forehead, asami pulled away, put on the rest of his three piece suit, with help from akihito and motioned to the door, they had an appointment to keep and maybe, a powerful ally that could help him out. 

If they can get the media to help smoke out the mystery stalker?

It'll be more powerful than any gun for hire could ever be. 

After all, nothing is more powerful than the voice of the masses. 

And nothing can reach said voices better than the media. 

The hunt on asami's side has begun… 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths and lies are all one and the same, in the end it all comes out of the same mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. 
> 
> I know, i know, TWO DAYS!!! I'm really sorry about that. I inadvertently gave one of my followers of this story heartfailure to which i did apologise for....  
> So this is for SooRa . I'm really, really sorry and here it is the next chapter as promised.  
> Enjoy!!  
> :D

Moonlight and daggers part 4

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane. (So, please don't sue me.) 

 

“Ahh. Asami sama, what a pleasant surprise! Thanks for meeting with me.”

“Oh no sir. The pleasure is all mine kame san, you live up to your reputation.”

And with their greetings over and done with, the pair and their respective guards took their seats. 

 

Although kame was a respectable editor for one of the top ten newspapers that are published in japan, that kind of reputation warrants death threats, both literal and spoken ones. In three months alone, this man was involved in three driveby shootings which almost cost him and his wife their lives. 

Needless to say, hiring muscle wasn't a bad idea. 

“I'm surprised that you would have a sit down with me, you're usually a ghost to the media. You only ever allow photos of you being taken when it's a charity event or a major party as such. Not that i'm complaining. By the way asami sama? Who's the young man that came with you? I recognise his face but i don't know where from.”

 

Glancing sideways, asami could see akihito flinch awkwardly but was comfortable enough to let asami know he was ok with being talked about and asami took that trust very seriously and in gratitude also. 

“That's takaba akihito. He's a freelance photographer. I actually hired him to do some preview shots for my various establishments, he has a keen eye for detail.”

Kame merely nodded in understanding before turning his attention back to the man in front of him. 

“Very well then. Now asami sama. In your opinion, what makes a successful business? Such as the one's you have?”

“Patience and commitment. You must give your all if you wish to succeed. Everything that i own has a piece of me in it and continues as i and my business thrive.”

 

Smiling whilst jotting the notes down, kame was about to dive into the next question when a glass dropped to the ground which was followed by a scream from one of the waitresses there. 

 

Asami and kame immediately swerved around and asami's blood immediately ran cold of what he had managed to get a glimpse at. 

 

In akihito's hand was a cardboard box and inside the box was a dead bird with an arrow through its chest - the EXACT same arrow that was fired at asami not three hours ago. Attached to the quiver was a note that had bloody fingerprints all over it. 

Asami calmly walked over and took the box away from a clearly distressed akihito, untied the note and read it without disturbing the prints and frowned darkly. 

“Asami sama? What's wrong? Would you like to reschedule the rest of the interview?”

Sighing heavily to recompose himself, asami nodded in gratitude and kame stood to leave and only when the other four were alone did asami speak. 

“Kirishima? Souh? Run the CCTV of the past three hours prior to use and kame arriving. I want to know how the hell this got here.”

With solid nods, the pair left, leaving asami with the task of calming an already frantic akihito and trying to clear up what he already read, not to mention solving the mystery in his hands. 

 

‘We have so, so much in common Mr asami. Excuse the pun, but me and you are birds of a feather. We can easily drown in the blood of our enemies, neither of us are afraid to get our hands dirty and most importantly, we have more than one body to warm our beds. 

Rest assured Mr asami, by the time next lunar elicpse comes by, which is in three weeks time, not only will you and i will be together… our respective bedwarmers will be out of the picture…. 

Permanently. 

Oh and P.S.

The fingerprints all over this note? They belong to member of your security detail that needless to say, won't be able to come and report for duty tomorrow. 

Hugs and kisses. 

Always’....

 

Their goal in mind, asami realised that this is much more than being able to pinpoint he's exact location in a minute by minute count. 

It appears that the stalkers, because asami couldn't rule out the possibility of more than one, means to drag him through the theoretical mud. 

By any means necessary. 

Even if it meant heartbreak for akihito…  
Which by the way it's starting?

That's going to happen sooner rather than later. 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what you hear from here on out? Believe that the answers you seek will shed some light on the problems that are in your way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, erm, i'm still alive and still involved in this story.   
> I have learnt my lesson not to do two stories at once, it messes up my organisation and i have new found respect for those that can do so. 
> 
> Anyways, here's another chapter for you all, a little on the short side, i know and i apologise for it. There is going to be a lot of drama lined up so i'm just setting it all up. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy and i promise you this will keep going until the end!!!  
> Sorry again for the delays...   
> :D

Moonlight and daggers part 5

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

'Another bedwarmer’.

Out of EVERYTHING that he read and experienced, that line really sunk it's teeth in hard into akihito. 

Asami hadn't said a word and that hurt even more than the fact that asami was cheating on him. If this was merely a lie, asami would've vehemently denied all of this, even to someone so lowly as akihito. 

But then, as the old saying goes   
'silence speaks volumes’.

Maybe this was something asami couldn't smooth talk himself out of.   
And that killed akihito more. 

 

Needless to say, both kirishima and souh knew that akihito had questions and as soon as they reached asami's office, those questions will be answered - one way or another. 

 

Akihito didn't even wait until suoh stepped into the threshold when he let rip into asami. 

“So, i'm a 'bedwarmer’?!?!? Oh, and i’m not the only one either?!?! Does that sound about right?!?!?!”

Kirishima and souh knew that akihito was angry and hurting and for a very good reason. But they also knew that asami deeply cared about akihito and so kirishima decided to step in. 

“Takaba sama. Please, we'll explain what the note really meant.”

“I KNOW WHAT IT MEANT!! THIS MAN WHO HAS NO PROBLEM MONOPOLISING ME AND YET IT MEANS JACK IF HE JUMPED BETWEEN SOMEONE ELSE'S LEGS. PLEASE KIRISHIMA, TELL ME I'M WRONG!!!”

Kirishima sighed heavily but not in acceptance of what was yelled at him. They all knew that you couldn't get through akihito when he's angry, especially when he's angry and hurting and that's a dangerous combination. 

Asami wasn't going to indulge in akihito's behaviour, especially when he's not in the frame of mind to actually listen to what he was going to be told. And so he waited, waited until he knew that akihito wouldn't argue. And only then did asami speak. 

“I don't consider you to be a mere 'bedwarmer’ akihito. I also don't have anyone else to sleep with either. However, what this note says? I think although not entirely sure but, i think i know who's behind this. However, before i confirm that, kirishima? Souh? Find out more about how this lovely box was brought in and find yosuke. The note said that the next guard won't be reporting for duty tomorrow. Find him.”

Nodding in agreement, although worried for these two, they knew that they would be useless here and decided to be of use where it mattered. 

They just hoped that when they complete their respective assignments, these two didn't go to war with the other. 

 

Asami knew that akihito was beyond pissed and truthfully? He couldn't blame him for being so. It didn't matter that what this note was referring to happened long before they even met, the fact is that it's worded in a way that it has happened recently and that's the real problem. Asami can swear it up and down but his work schedule doesn't help his cause. Asami works for so long into the night that asami couldn't vouch for it. And even if he could, who would? Kirishima? Souh? Akihito couldn't believe them, especially with how loyal those two actually are. 

Asami could only watch as akihito began to massage his temples before he spoke up through his silent sobs. 

“I told you before, i don't really care much about who you are. Money? Status? Influence. None of matters to me. However. Tell me that i'm the only one who you allow in your bed. That much i deserve to know. Tell me my worth to you. Tell me that i mean at least a little bit to you asami.”

 

Frowning but understanding of what had occurred, asami took off his suit jacket whilst being careful of his wound. Once he placed his jacket down, asami knelt in-between akihito's legs and gingerly cupped his face and once he knew that akihito wasn't going to react badly to this, then did asami speak. 

“You mean more to me than 'a little bit’ akihito. I could tell you that every evening i'm unable to get home early that i truly am at work. And that kirishima and souh could confirm that. But, you know as well as i that it means absolutely nothing as you know how loyal they are to me. What i can promise you akihito, is that nobody can ease themselves in to my life the way you have. And i'm sure as hell that ain't getting a good lay anywhere else, afterall, only you can get me as hot as you.”

Akihito couldn't help but blush at that, no matter the situation, asami really had no sense of decorum when it came to them. 

“I, i know that you hate betrayal with a passion. But that doesn't mean that you yourself aren't above it asami. It simply means that you are willing to do anything to get your way.”

Nodding in understanding, asami sat down beside akihito, entwined their fingers together, rested their hands on his thigh and spoke. 

“True. But akihito? Do i seem like a kind of person who would allow you to believe that we're fine whilst i'm going out with someone else?”

Looking up at asami, akihito immediately knew what the answer to asami's question is and decided not to answer in words. Instead he climbed in asami's lap, cradled his face and softly brushed his lips over asami's before he kissed him for all his worth. 

And judging by the smirk he felt on asami's face? Akihito knew that asami figured out that akihito believed him. 

That just left one thing to ask about. Placing a kiss to his cheek, akihito pulled away a little bit but not too much and spoke. 

“You said that you have an idea on who's behind this. Will you tell me?”

Smiling softly, asami bumped his forehead against akihito's before he answered. 

“Yes and no. Yes i have a theory and if it's correct we'll need finesse, we can't allow them to know that we have a possible suspect. And no, if it really is who i believe it to be, i can't ensure you that more of my skeletons won't emerge from my closet. I know that i have no right to ask you, especially after all of this. But akihito, i need you to promise me that you'll stay by my side, this mess is going to get messier and deadlier. But promise me that you'll see this through to the end and only then, will i let you go, if you wish.”

Akihito felt his world drop but he made his decision regarding asami a long time ago. And it was time that asami knew it too. 

“I'm not going anywhere asami. That's a promise.”

And asami knew it. 

They were in this for the long haul and neither would've of wanted it any other way. 

 

That was more than any promise anyone could make. 

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'It takes one to know one' apparently.   
> So then, what do you really see when you look in the mirror at your own reflection?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. 
> 
> I'm sorry for the lateness of the updates.... Again..   
> I'm really sucking right now huh?!?!  
> Anyway, another chapter for you all this evening, well in my time zone at least. While these appear to be short in length, all of this will accumulate to the larger scheme of things. Think of this has small puzzle pieces that will form a much bigger picture ;D
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and let us know what you think!!  
> I'll try and update much quicker than today.   
> :D

Moonlight and daggers part 6

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

It's been so bizarre. 

That's all akihito could use to describe what is going on around the pair. 

 

There hasn't been a single disturbance since the whole dead bird in a box drama three weeks ago and akihito didn't like it. 

Not. One. Bit. 

However, he really couldn't do anything at the moment because of a certain someone. 

 

“Had enough yet?”

“If you stop now? I swear i'll kick your ass!!! Finish what you started!!”

“Very well then.”

 

The pair were so worked up during the past week's events that they decided to do something about it, or as asami had dubbed it 'pound akihito into the bed until he can't walk for a week’.

Needless to say, the plan is working very, very well. 

 

“Asami. Damn it, i'm close.”

“Then let go.”

And he did just that. And furthermore, he brought asami with him. 

 

“You really are insatiable, aren't you?”

Laughing softly, asami wiped away sweat laced hair away from akihito's face and was about to kiss him when his phone went off. 

“The people you know have bad timing asami.”

“That they do.”

Sighing heavily, asami picked up his phone as akihito, nude as the day he was born waltzed straight to the shower, leaving behind a very amused and still a little bit horny asami to inwardly curse his phone before he answered it. 

 

“Asami here.”

“Sir. We found yosuke's body.”

Sighing heavily, asami pinched the bridge of his nose before he spoke. 

“Bring him back, he needs to be buried. And notify next of kin. If he had any.”

And with confirmation from kirishima, asami hung up and frowned at his phone. Their little stalkers knew than let on to believe. It wasn't that much of a stretch of the imagination to know that them keeping quiet meant that they were up to something much more devastating than the death of yosuke and that sick note about asami's supposed infidelity. 

This was only going to end if the stalkers played out all of their cards, but that in itself was a double edged sword. 

Playing it out to the end means that they managed to tame asami and akihito. However, not seeing this through and ending it asami's way could open a whole can of worms that none of them could see coming. 

This was a deadly game of chess, asami had already lost a valuable pawn, he almost lost his knight - akihito. Asami knew better than to place akihito on a higher pedestal, knew that akihito would rather go down swinging just like asami himself. This game has only begun and yet asami had no idea how the match will end. 

He was engrossed in trying to figure out the main objective of the enemy that he nearly missed akihito's blood curling scream. 

 

Grabbing his boxers and rushing to put them on, asami all but charged into the bathroom and immediately he saw red. 

Akihito was sitting on the floor, directly under the shower spray with a longand deep gash starting from his thigh ending at the top of his kneecap. Asami didn't even blink, he grabbed a towel, stood under the hot water and wrapped the towel around the cut as best as he could before he carried the young man out and sat him down on the closed toilet lid. Using the landline that stationed in the bathroom for times just like these, asami calmly called for assistance whilst using the other hand to maintain pressure on akihito's leg. 

Waiting for the other end to pickup, asami glanced at akihito and whispered softly. 

“What happened?”

Gritting his teeth to try and breath through the pain, akihito raised tear filled eyes that burned with anger and pain at asami and spoke. 

“My washcloth. There is a razor blade sown into it. Who even does that Anymore?!?!? Bunch of morons!!”

Smirking at akihito's still strong will, asami turned his attention back to the phone and spoke without preamble. 

“Kirishima. Get yourself, souh and Dr nikomi over here now. Akihito has been stabbed to a point.”

Biting down his curse, kirishima gave asami a ETA of fifteen minutes before he hung up. 

 

Fifteen minutes may not seem that long, but akihito was losing way too much blood and he was losing consciousness to boot. 

Asami was now facing two enemies right now. 

Time and akihito's life. 

 

Both were slowly ticking away.   
And only one would prevail here….. 

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is my oyster, or so it appears.   
> The truth is that, maybe, the world was never ours to begin with...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!!  
> I'm getting a little better at maintaining two stories in my head at the same time, my focus seems to be better now.   
> My next update will be this Thursday as tomorrow i'm working all day with no respite to write out my ideas for this. But, this will continue i promise.   
> Anyways, here's the next chapter for now and let me know what you all think of it, if you wish!!!  
> Enjoy!!  
> :D

Moonlight and daggers part 7

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

Kirishima and Dr nikomi arrived well within the fifteenth minute ETA they had given asami and immediately went to work. Akihito was losing a lot of blood but asami's doctor was able to sow the wound up before the worse should happen. As per with running with a top dog like asami, Dr nikomi also had a freezer box with her that had pints of o -negative blood. With orders for asami to place akihito down on the bed, the good doctor sent up the drips and soon enough akihito was being pumped with blood to stabilise his vitals until he's fit to go to the hospital for proper medical care. 

“He got lucky asami san. Any longer and we would be burying him instead. Now then, how did this happen? And fair warning asami, do not lie to me.”

Dr nikomi may only be five foot dead, but she has an acid tongue and a mean left hook to boot - she's actually one of the few physicians that asami actually stands. 

“I don't know. I'm getting harassment from a stalker or stalkers. It's hard to say how many at this point in time. However, they're skilled enough to bypass CCTV feeds and kill one of my men. And to top it all off, they somehow managed to sow a razor blade into akihito's washcloth, it's in the bathroom if you don't believe me. Kirishima? Bring the cloth here and be careful.”

Nodding in confirmation, kirishima went to do just that whilst Dr nikomi was offered a drink along with asami. Needless to say, today has been a nightmare. 

 

“Asami san. Remind me never to complain about how the rich and famous always get what they want. There's a downside of it, so it appears.”

Smirking on his whiskey tumbler, asami downed the booze at the exact moment kirishima came back with the bloodied rag and showed Dr nikomi the evidence of akihito's injury.

 

“Damn. If takaba kun had carried on using that? He would've been dead before he hit the ground. Alright asami san. What would you like me to do?”

Placing the glass on the coffee table, asami nodded his head and kirishima immediately disposed the washcloth whilst asami turned his head towards akihito in the next room over and spoke softly to Dr nikomi. 

“Stay with akihito when he's admitted to the hospital. I don't know how far up the pecking order these people go, i can't even rule out the possibility that they have infiltrated the hospital of which i own. I need to keep my circle tight, no breaks in or out of it. I'm asking a lot from you, but truthfully? All the people that i trust are in this room.”

Nodding in understanding, Dr nikomi merely watched on as kirishima and souh made hasty work on removing the blood soaked rugs that are scattered around the house when asami carried akihito out of the shower before speaking. 

“Alright then. Takaba kun will be sleeping forward a while now. Give him til tomorrow morning, no later than that and call me. I'll see to it that he's taken care of.”

Nodding in gratitude, asami nodded to souh and the man nodded in confirmation to escort the good doctor back. 

 

Asami dropped his warm smile and headed to akihito's side. He was beyond pale but the blood being administered was bringing complexion back to his face, but that was of little comfort to asami. 

 

Adjusting himself on the bed, asami swept his fingers through his hair when pale but still alive hazel eyes opened at met heated gold. 

“Please tell me that i ain't dead yet.”

Smiling despite himself, asami leaned down, placed a lingering kiss to his forehead before murmuring against the skin there. 

“I can assure you that you are very much still here akihito. Are you alright?”

Sitting up properly to examine akihito properly, asami gave him a helping hand to sit akihito up carefully and waited for akihito to be settled before he answered his question. 

“Yeah, well at least i think so. Asami? Whoever is doing this is skilled enough to bypass your security and break into your home. I don't believe that it's safe to stay here, who knows what else they might have tampered with. And no, i'm not being irrational about this, i was cut open with my own washcloth.”

 

Asami had no right to belittle akihito or his wild theories because he had a very valid point. This person or people are getting rid of loose ends in order to get asami for themselves. So, it stood to reason that this will escalate until akihito is no longer walking among them. 

“You're right of course. However, moving away will anger the person to the point that they resort to drastic measures to draw me out. For instance, if they are who i think they are, they may very well head to the underground to get to you and me . For all of my influence down there and above, it'll be a massacre if they open fire and bring the war to the unsuspecting people of tokyo. People who had nothing to do with this will be slaughtered for a mere bounty. You said that you wanted to expose the darkness of the world, we'll us moving around will give you exactly that. So long story short akihito? No, we're staying. I'm not going to allow thugs to run amok for petty cash, your life isn't worth that kind of bet. I'll smoke them out, but it'll be done my way. So for now, rest and try and get some sleep, kirishima and souh are staying here for the time being so nothing is going to happen to you. Also, you have a hospital appointment with my Dr. Dr nikomi is a bit temperamental but i trust her. So please, don't worry about it and sleep. You'll see.”

 

Although not happy about it, akihito knew that asami had a good point and so he resided himself to sleep and trusted that asami and his men would be keeping an eye out for any uninvited guests. 

 

“Takaba kun. My Name's nikomi sano, i'm here on behalf of that pain in the ass asami. You look good considering. Now then, shall we be on our way?”

It's only been twenty minutes but akihito already liked this woman. Don't get the wrong idea, akihito is down only for asami but this woman? She didn't fit at all in asami's world and that's not a bad thing at all. She's down to earth, doesn't seem to care much for money and isn't afraid to speak her mind in regards to asami. Akihito had a sinking feeling that the pair will get on swimmingly. 

Nodding that he was ready, the pair headed to the waiting car and proceeded to the hospital. 

 

Just as sano said, any longer and akihito wouldn't be here now. With an order for bedrest and to monitor any dizzy spells, akihito was allowed to go back home with sano as company. Everything was fine - until two flares were set off in the street and panic broke out. 

People were running around like headless chickens, no-one knew what had happened, why it happened and who had done it. It was like riots that you only saw on TV, there was no order on the streets anymore, it was a free for all as to which way to get to safety. Everyone was looking out for them,pushing and shoving. Screaming and shouting. 

 

“This is mad!!! Takaba kun!! Let's go!!”

Sano didn't give akihito a choice, she grabbed his wrist and ran away like a bat out of hell. They were ducking and diving through the alleyways. Sano was made aware of what was transpiring with asami and his stalker and wasn't going to take any chances. She may be small and a doctor, but she knew how to take care of herself, thanks to having three older brothers. 

 

They hugged a nearest alleyway wall and watched on as the panic died down to a dull roar and stayed where they were until the streets are clear. 

 

“Takaba kun, are you alright?”

“Yeah thanks, i actually do this kind of thing for a living. This? Is normal for me.”

“Well, you sure know how to treat a lady then. Oh relax, i'm married anyway and besides, asami? He's a man who generally cares about you. The street seems ok now, let's get to my office, it's closer than the penthouse and from there we'll contact asami about this. It's not a coincidence that the flares went off right after we or more importantly, you, had left the hospital. Let's go!!”

And once again, sano didn't even wait for akihito to respond, she and her little legs ran. 

 

And they ran hard and fast. 

May be they're aware, but there were witnesses that saw the pair enter the alleyways….   
And now the same witnesses were going to follow them from this point onwards. 

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We never really did have a say in all of this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi...   
> No, i'm not a ghost and this is very much happening here.   
> I'm sorry for not getting back to this sooner, work is screwing me over with the hours, so much so that i can barely write a new chapter or two, never mind actually updating. But i'm here now and this story will continue on!!  
> (Stands on podium, striking a dramatic pose)*
> 
> Ahem, anyways, here's a new chapter for you, and things are kicking off now....   
> Enjoy, and comments of any kind are always welcome!!  
> :D

Moonlight and daggers part 8

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

They could see the panic fade away when all that remained was a few staggering people getting a grip among themselves and then proceeded to walk away and back to normality once again. 

“Has the streets cleared now takaba kun?”

“It seems so, there are a few loiters around but everything seems to be going back to normal now.”

 

With that in mind, sano went back to her phone and carried on speaking to who knows who. Though smart money was on asami. 

Akihito didn't really pay much mind to it, he, like sano knew that what had transpired was because of him - or more importantly, because of his relationship with asami that caused the pandemonium on the streets below. 

“Yeah he's fine. No, you can't just come barging up here!! Listen wise ass!! It may work with your clients, but when it comes to patients? I'm in charge. Yeah yeah, i'm a mouthy bitch. Bye bye asami.”

“What a pompous ass that man is!!! How do you put up with him takaba kun?!?!”

Akihito couldn't help but laugh at sano. He had learnt very quickly that she wasn't fazed at all by the wealth and power of asami, if anything, she was someone who could never be brought. 

“As you could've imagined, ‘oh so great asami’ is coming here in roughly an hour or two. I sure as hell ain't getting him any cigarettes or whisky. You on the other hand? I'll go and grab you some juice or something. Sorry, no alcohol as of yet for you.”

And with that, sano left, leaving akihito to ponder exactly how she and asami had become acquainted. That, and being grateful for whatever circumstances led to it, god knows that asami needs people to keep him grounded and sano and himself seemed to be capable of doing just that. 

With everything you that's going on, akihito couldn't help but smile. 

Sano had indeed come back with a pint of orange juice and some bagels and the two casually dug straight in. Akihito wanted to ask sano how she knew asami, nevertheless, how she got away with talking to him in that manner. Fortunately, sano picked up on the unspoken question and filled out the blanks for him. 

 

“I was actually in one of his club's one night celebrating my tenure and a fight had broke out. You know how it goes, give an idiot alcohol, he'll think that he's invincible. The fight went over to my part of the club and asami had stepped in himself to stop it. His reward for being chauvinistic was a large gash to his arm which i sewed up for him, that and a lecture from me. He asked me a few days later if i would like to do some private work for him, remarking that when he had the sutures removed, the scar was barely there. I told him that if i were to do so, he'll have to inform me of what he really does. Kirishima and souh were obliviously anxious about me, but i rest assured their respective worries and told them straight that i don't care much for it or the money, but i can't abide liars and those who believe that they are better than the rest of us. To my surprise, asami merely pulled out a gun, told me what he does and said he admired that trait of mine, having already seen how i treated a patient who came in. Asami apparently heard me rip the man a new one. I've been doing work with asami for close to four years now, the money he pays me goes directly to free clinic i setted up. We, just have an understanding, that's all.”

 

Once he knew that sano had finished her story, akihito was about to speak up when a knock on the door signaled asami's arrival. 

 

“Afternoon. Are you two alright?”

“Oh, asami. What ever would us two do if you didn't come as soon as?”

Sano's words dripped of sarcasm but it had the effect it wanted, a snort from akihito, kirishima and souh clearing their throats to hide their laughter and asami to smirk at the woman. 

“I forgot you have an acid tongue sano. No wonder your husband is grateful that you have late nights.”

Sano's reply was a middle finger to asami before walking over to get out some rubbing alcohol and new dressings for akihito to take with him. 

Asami took her vacated seat and gave akihito a calculated look, all the while speaking again. 

“I heard that a riot was taking place near to where you were. The police already closed off the area so we couldn't get through. Do you know what happened?”

Frowning immediately after asami's questioning, akihito carefully rubbed his leg and the bandages that were there before he spoke. 

“No, one minute we were walking. The next thing, a flare was let ripped and mass panic took place. Do, do you think that this is a part of the stalkers plan? The hell with it!! If they want me so badly, here i am!!”

 

It seemed as if someone was listening as no sooner had akihito openly fumed about his lack of power in this mess, a shot had rung out. 

And no ordinary shot at all, it was a sniper, judging by the red laser focus asami barely saw before he dived for akihito and the men in the room all hit the ground as the bullet hit an oxygen tank stationed near the door. 

 

All that remained afterwards were an explosion of glass that showered onlookers and glittered when the sun caught it. 

And smoke. 

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past is just that, history is just that.  
> So then, why is it always haunting us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always prided myself in always asking for your comments, regardless if they were good or bad. I also prided myself with getting back to each and every one that came my way. However, yesterday night i received one that quite frankly, it peeved me right off. More So that i was considering just forgetting all about this and give up. Now, this isn't a playground, nor are we children who sit in a corner and for lack of a better word, bitch about the other. I meant what i said, that this fandom in particular has always, ALWAYS been kind and welcoming to me and my ideas, that's why i always come back. I'm not going to allow one person who doesn't understand 'constructive criticism' to stop me from finishing this. I will carry on writing, i will not abandon this story or the fandom, however, if you don't like whatever it is i'm telling, firstly, drop me a note and i WILL get back to you, as anyone else here can vouch for. Alternatively, if you don't like it, please by all means, don't read anymore, i ain't holding a gun up to anyone's heads here. 
> 
> What i read really through me back a bit and i was seriously thinking 'why am i even bothering here?'  
> But, the reason is, we all have something in common, a passion to write and share our ideas and learn from other's. 
> 
> No, i ain't perfect, far from it, nor do i ever claim to be. I appreciate all the stories around me and that had inspired me to do this. Hell, if anything? I heap praise onto them. 
> 
> It seems that no matter where, common decency doesn't always follow. I am not a teenager throwing a tantrum, nor will i 'out ' the person who criticised me as a whole. I can accept people's opinions, hell i ask for them in my chapter notes and i always try and ease people's thoughts and apologise if i'm unable to do so. But please, think of how you word your comments before posting, i have a thick skin, i like to believe we all can be civil here. I'm talking on behalf of all of us who put ourselves and ideas out here for you all to enjoy. I'm a novice, it's true, but i like to think i made some nice cyber friends here and that is why i always come back.
> 
> We do this for fun, for a chance to engage with new people and share our stories, all we ask in return, well i do, is a little bit of respect in how you comment on these. 
> 
> A pen is mightier than a sword, and only one ill written critic could force an author to just stop, put his / her pen down and walk away.  
> Don't misunderstand, i don't do this for praise or worship, i do this because it's fun, because i like interacting with you all on a level that you can't always achieve normally. I love the feedback, regardless of its contents and i have stated at the beginning, pride myself in listening and addressing all that i get.  
> If anyone has anything to say in regards to this note, please don't hesitate to message me and i will clarify this for you all. 
> 
> Anyway, a bad start i know, but here's the next chapter, it's a little longer i think but i apologise if it's not but we are getting into this now.  
> My other story is near enough done so regular updates for this is here!!!  
> Enjoy as always, comments are always welcome, and my apologies for the note above, but i felt it was my duty i guess to say that.  
> :D

Moonlight and daggers part 9

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.  
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

You would think that an explosion of that magnitude would have caused massive devastation, but it didn't. 

In fact, the only thing that was destroyed was the floor that they were in. Oxygen tanks are pressurised, the explosion, whilst loud and scary, only shook the floors foundations and imploded any glass around. Save for the scorch marks, no one was expected to have died there. 

It didn't mean that asami wasn't pissed about it. He now had a Ninety five percent accuracy rating of who's behind all of this and unfortunately for asami, he couldn't do as he wished to because of this person's influence. Grunting with effort to get up, asami carefully turned an unconscious akihito around and used his suit jacket as a makeshift pillow for him. 

Luckily, all that was ailing akihito currently was a concussion so asami went to check on the others. While asami and akihito were the closest to the tank, the shockwave of the explosion may have knocked the three back into any objects that block the corridor, including medical equipment, things like scalpels - to be more precise about it. 

 

Regardless of his own bumps and scrapes, asami only had to turn the corner to see sano crouching down and tending to a nasty cut on souh's head. 

Seeing his boss approach, souh was about to get up when asami shook his head in a negative gesture before he spoke to sano. 

“Are you alright sano?”

“No, not really. Although, i'm not dead so that's saying something. Kirishima is down in the lobby checking for any other casualties. How is takaba kun?”

Kneeling down beside the pair, asami wiped away some of his hair away from his face before he answered her question. 

“Out cold with a concussion. His leg hasn't reopened though so that's a little bit of good news. I know who's behind this for sure now.”

The only gesture that sano and souh gave him to carry on with was an incline of their heads. 

“Yukio asama.”

Immediately sano's hands froze in place before she spoke softly. 

“As in general asama's daughter? Why the hell would you go out with her? Nevermind being an associate of hers?!?! You know as well as many that she's a mental case.”

 

Nodding in agreement, asami was about to explain how the pair became acquainted when Kirishima returned. 

“Asami sama. Are you and takaba sama alright?”

“We're still alive. I won't go as far as saying we're fine. Sano? Once you have souh patched up and seen to other's if they need it, meet us back in your office, i need to talk to you all.”

“That's assuming that my office is still intact after that blast.”

Was sano's mumbled complaint before she carried on applying butterfly stitches to souh's head. 

 

He felt something warm underneath his head and akihito prayed that it wasn't bodily fluids, particularly of the red kind. 

Deciding to pull into his reserves of bravado, akihito blinked open heavy eyes and immediately saw the damage the oxygen bomb had done. The main desk was completely split in half, the chairs had scorch marks on the surface of the fabric. All of this floors windows were destroyed, all that remained was the frames that the glass had been set in prior to the blast. The sound of footsteps crushing glass alerted akihito to a guest and immediately relief settled on his shoulders when he saw asami. 

 

“Are you alright akihito?”

Groaning at the pain that was shooting through both of his head and leg, akihito merely nodded in confirmation before sano came through and begun an external examination. Once she was satisfied that akihito had only bumped his head, asami pulled over one of the burnt chairs and once those around got settled, asami told everyone the story of their stalker. 

 

“Her name is Yukio asama. She's the only daughter of general asama and a powerful woman in her own right. She founded a leading company that deals primarily in threat assessment in and out of the city. Specifically, breaches in national security, within the military, police, banks and CCTV operation centers. Her work led her to become the government's main consultant in that regards. I meet her ten years ago and instantly i was pulled into her, i suppose you could say, gravitational pull. She had a charisma in her that no-one else could match, and needless to say, we became an item. 'the power house couple’, is what we were known as back then.”

 

Asami saw akihito's face lace with pain, asami knew that akihito wasn't outwardly jealous of things that he couldn't control or had any say in. However, asami also knew that akihito felt unworthy at times being in asami's world, not the power that asami had but the wealth he garnered. Akihito loved his way of life, it kept him grounded when greed crippled everyone else and that aspect of his was what asami admired and loved in him. Akihito was involved with asami for ASAMI and not his wealth, status or his connections, he was there for love and trust. Nothing more. 

Seeing sano rubbing soothing hands over akihito's base of his skull, back and wounded leg, asami frowned deeply and proceeded to finish the story of how a decade old fling is causing so much trouble. 

 

“We were involved with each other for about a couple of years and everyone knew that. It was a serious thing we had and i truly thought i could see myself in a marriage with her. She was respected in her own right and no-one could accuse her of nepotism of any kind. However, yukio wasn't satisfied with just being a consultant to the government - she wanted the government itself. And so, she made her play, using her father's status as a general and her men at her security firm, she oversaw a coup'de d'etat and had managed to assassinate the then energy minister. However, before she could stand trial of her crimes, having failed to account of the energy minister having a hidden camera in his room, she sited a psychotic break and was granted leniency for her actions. She was institutionalised and committed to a mental hospital. It was only because of her work within the security sector that she got off easy, that and her father claimed that her being affiliated with me and being his daughter had a crippling effect on her state of mind. Her father never did forgive me for apparently 'getting inside her head’.

I tried to reach out to her when she started to fall into the deep end but she became irrational and finally i let her go, which caused more problems. She thought that i was abandoning her, that i was merely using her as a bedwarmer and that i had found someone new. Yukio got a hold of one of my guns and nearly shot me, if i did load them i wouldn't be here now. Eventually she came back to her senses and apologised remorsefully but i lost my trust in her and called time on our relationship. It was only two weeks later when i heard about the attack on the government and the minister's death that i realised that the downwards spiral she was in was because she was plotting the coup. The last i heard of yukio, she had moved to an old fishing town, away from big city life. Her father sent me an email six months ago apologising for his false assumptions he made of me. He wanted to thank me for looking after yukio during our relationship and that he heard from her that she's doing better than before. She also said that she thanked me and hoped one day i would rekindle our lovelife. Needless to say, that is happening at all. She's never been the shy type, so for her to remain in the shadows like this? She's leading upto something big. I just don't know what yet. But, what i can say, is wherever yukio goes? Death and destruction is never far behind her.”

When akihito was sure that asami had finished his story, he calmly got up with the aid of sano and left with a whisper in the air. 

 

'Just give me a minute, please.’

 

Asami had no right to stop him. 

Even when he saw the turmoil in his eyes. 

Even when he saw that flame of determination in his eyes die down. 

Even when he saw akihito questioning his worth to asami plainly written on his face. 

Asami had no right. None whatsoever. 

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was there when you started out. Now, i will be there to watch you carry on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
>  I want to thank you for all the comments i've received in regards to yesterday's chapter notes, it's nice to have a few marks in my corner, so thanks so, so much :-D This chapter follows directly from the one previous. Also, my next chapter will be on the perspective of the woman, yukio. It may or may not change your opinions of her somewhat. That, or may confirm your suspicions of her being a first class witch!!! I don't know, i will let you all decide on that when it's up. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy and as always, comments are always Welcome!!! ;D

Moonlight and daggers part 10 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.  
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

A girlfriend. 

Now, above all else, akihito wasn't naive in thinking that he was asami's only person that's had the privilege to grace his bed. Nor was he so innocent in thinking that asami wouldn't be interested in other people.

Yes, asami ryuichi is hot property. Fame, wealth, charm. Not to mention his looks, asami had all of that in abundance. He was and still in a way, a bachelor to the public eye, so it left nothing to the imagination that someone of his caliber caught his eye and more importantly - his heart too. 

 

This, along with the fact that akihito was in essence, a lowly crime photographer made their vastly different worlds all that much more obvious. Akihito never kidded himself with his worth to asami. Yes, he begrudgingly admitted that the difference between them was impossible to bridge, that the people that asami knew, feilong to name an example, have the power that asami sees clearly and respects just as much. 

But, it never was a driving force for akihito to even consider changing who he is. No matter how much he had to scrimp and scrape to make ends meet. 

 

Not until now, anyway. 

Akihito knew who yukio was of course, knew of her father too and that was what made this so much worse for akihito. Beside the obvious problems the lady had or has even, any blind person could easily choose between a: a wealthy business woman who practically oversaw national security. Or b: a street smart photographer who's perchance for street fights is equal to his enthusiasm for unveiling the truth of the city he lives in. 

 

Be honest now, who would YOU choose?

Yeah, my thoughts exactly. 

And that's why akihito needed time to think, to really comprehend what was going on around him. Akihito never once asked of anything from asami, knew better than to think that asami could walk to a fancy gala or party with akihito draped on his arm, to show him off to the world, to show them all that someone had managed to capture asami ryuichi. 

It was never about that, well for akihito anyway. Who knows, maybe down the line when asami had total control of the underworld, maybe asami would like to settle down, wife and maybe a kid or two. Because asami's taste really did hit both sides of the spectrum. 

 

And that's another reality. Akihito couldn't be either of those to asami. Yes, he had thought of their future together and it made him smile that in a broad sense, asami wanted that too. But, japan's laws won't allow their marriage and akihito is physically unable to reproduce. 

 

What started off as a way to get his bearings has now made akihito more depressed than before. So in his own mind that he didn't notice the woman approaching until they collided. 

Picking up her belongings, akihito was about to apologise for the accident when the lady spoke up first. 

“I'm so, so sorry!! I wasn't paying any attention here!! Did i hurt you?!”

Smiling softly to try and alleviate her worry, akihito merely offered her a hand up and spoke softly. 

“No, you didn't it's alright. I'm sorry for not paying attention either. Here, your bag.”

Smiling in gratitude, the lady took her bag back with a soft thanks before heading her way. Akihito merely breathed out a heavy sigh before continuing on his way. 

Never realising that the lady had stopped dead once she rounded the corner and began smirking at his fading figure. 

 

“Well, you sure know how to pick them, don't you asami San?”

Sighing heavily, asami really had no choice but to allow sano's snide remarks. He was painfully aware that he deserved it and so much more, hell, he would go so far as to ask them for them. 

Ignoring the torment in asami's own head, sano decided to change the subject. 

“I wonder what is taking the police so long to get here. This was a big boom in terms of what happened. They should've swarmed in here by now.”

Before asami could agree to that statement and before he was going to ask kirishima to contact them, a woman in a deep purple blouse on, with the top three buttons undone to show off her impressive cleavage. That, paired with a tight pencil skirt and high heels, the woman casually knocked on the door jamb before she spoke up. 

“I think that the police have another situation just down the road from here. Not so different from this blast. Don't you think, ryuichi?”

Asami immediately swirled around and a normally poised face contorted in anger. 

“Yukio.”

Immediately, kirishima and a little dizzy souh both stood up and were prepared to bring out there guns when yukio merely laughed it off and remarked at the pair. 

“I see you brought two loyal dogs then. Cute, although, that one looks as if he's about to keel over.”

Sure enough, souh did look like he was about to drop and sano came up behind him and eased him down to the ground and helped support his head while the dizziness fades away. 

 

Yukio, who had so far stayed put merely watched the scene unfold before her and then spoke. 

“Well, you always did pick the cute one's ryuichi. And a doctor to boot, your taste has changed somewhat. Although, you still pick the useful one's too.”

Smiling darkly, asami merely raised one of his eyebrows before he spoke. 

“Dr nikomi here is not in a relationship with me yukio. Though i'm under no obligation to tell you that. Now then, if you are looking for the psychology ward? You're two levels high love. I think you need glasses my dear.”

Yukio merely laughed at that before she turned around and bid the group farewell. 

As soon as he knew that yukio was out of hearing range, asami's face hardened and he softly spoke. 

 

“I don't like this. Yukio didn't merely comes here and chat for old times sake. She's up to something, kirishima? See if you can access the CCTV footage prior to her being here. I don't like this one bit. Also, find takaba too, i need him as far from that witch as soon as possible.”

Nodding in confirmation, kirishima left with a pat on the shoulder for souh. 

 

This wasn't any ploy that could be used to yukio's favour by coming here. This visit of hers served little but announcing her existence to asami and showing that she was around again. Nothing more. 

 

Asami wished he knew what was going on inside that woman's head, wished he had an inkling to what she really wanted. Unfortunately, although asami knew that yukio was capable of pulling a stunt like this, the fact remains, asami has no proof whatsoever that yukio had fired at the oxygen tank or had hired someone to do so for her. 

 

Then there was the theory that yukio wasn't working alone, that she had a partner in this. For what end? That's hard to say. 

Sighing heavily, asami rubbed his temples in annoyance. 

He was getting a headache and the real problem hasn't even started yet. 

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I met an amazing person this day'...  
> 'this is my story...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!  
> Happy valentines to you all!!  
> As promised, here's the chapter from yukio's perspective. It's a little insight into her life and how she entered asami's life without giving anything away.   
> So, without future ado, enjoy and comments of any kind are always welcome!!!  
> :D

Moonlight and daggers part 11 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

“Yukio. Come here for a second, there's someone who i like you to meet.”

'And here we go again. Father's way of making connections. Like he doesn't have enough’.

Was yukio's bitter thoughts on the matter. She had done anything and everything that her father asked for. Wanted her to have a healthy lifestyle? Done. Was able to make her own keep? Done? Able to make a name for Herself? Done. Seriously, what else did that man want from her?

If it was marriage? Tough luck, yukio wasn't lacking in that subject either. There was always an admirer here and there that wanted her, or rather, her wealth. Yukio only wanted someone who had their own respective fortune. She wanted an honest romance that had nothing to do with the zeros in her account. 

Sliding back on her heels, yukio walked into the living room and immediately saw the man in question. 

 

Asami ryuichi. The up and coming business man who was hot property in tokyo who had already had a successful club running and rumour has it, he was investing in a chain of future clubs. 

Needless to say, asami seemed to have the midas touch, plus, being hot as hell didn't hurt either. 

 

Putting on the most seductive smile she could muster, yukio slowly sat down beside asami clearly given him no choice but to notice how well endowed she was. 

'Yes asami. They are real. If you're lucky, you may get to feel the proof yourself’.

Was yukio's sultry thought as asami merely raised one of his eyebrows before he spoke. 

 

“Your father has told me that you are involved in the security sector.”

Glaring at her father, who merely raised one of his eyebrows in expectation, yukio sighed softly before turning on her charm full blast and spoke. 

“That's one way of looking at it. I oversee risk assessment and containment.”

Smiling in appreciation, asami merely stood up, gathered his coat before turning around. 

“I'd like to discuss this with you further.”  
Retrieving his business card, asami offered it to yukio who took it without hesitation and thanked him. 

“That's not a bad idea.”

Smiling in understanding, asami politely excused himself, bade the pair a good evening and headed to his car parked outside the house. 

 

Once yukio's father came back from seeing asami out, he looked at his daughter pointedly and spoke. 

“Really yukio. A pair of boobs isn't enough to win asami over. Class and charm are what's needed.”

Smiling smugly, yukio merely waved the business card in his face, stuffed it between her chest and strode out the room without batting an eyelid. 

 

It took two days before yukio had met with asami again. Immediately entering the new building that houses sion, yukio glanced around and knew why this was highly talked about as well as why the list to get into this place was so long. 

The place oozed power and respect. It asked for nothing less than that. 

“Miss asama?”

Turning around, yukio met the gaze of a young man in glasses and immediately nodded in confirmation before the man spoke up. 

“Forgive me, my name is kirishima kei. I'm the personal secretary of asami sama. Please, this way.”

Smiling softly in understanding, yukio walked over to his side and gently spoke up. 

“I should've known the king would never leave his throne.”

Smiling in amusement, kirishima guided yukio through the glittery paved floors before they stopped at the large, oak doors. Knocking twice and hearing confirmation from the other side, kirishima inclined his head and yukio merely nodded in gratitude before entering and seeing the powerhouse that is asami sitting behind his desk. 

Dismissing kirishima with a nod of gratitude, asami waited for the doors to be closed before he spoke. 

“My apologies miss asama for the delay of us meeting again. Urgent matters that i personally had to attend to came up.”

Smiling hopefully in a way that could guarantee asami will fall for her, yukio merely leaned forward to show her girls off again and whispered into the air. 

“I'll consider forgiven you. If you call me by my name. Asami sama.”

Smirking at yukio's brashness, asami already knew how this woman's mind works, knew what she wants from him. And if asami was honest? He wouldn't mind sharing the bed with her, if only for one night anyway. 

“Very well then, yukio. Would you like a tour of this place?”

Raising her hand in invitation, asami smiled, pulled her up and with her arm linking with his, the pair left his office. 

 

Finally, her plan is in play. 

 

It took another three months and using every trick in her book but finally, asami was pulled into her world. And more importantly, into her bed. 

Asami was everything she dreamed off and so much more. He was very talented in every sense of the word, that yukio wasn't left unsatisfied. Falling beside him, yukio pushed back his hair and spoke softly through her still heavy breathing. 

“You asami ryuichi, you are a beast of a man.”

Smirking, asami cupped her face, teased his lips with hers and spoke against the skin. 

“And you asama yukio, are a vixen.”  
Laughing softly, yukio teased him further before they finally kissed and began another heated round in the bed.

 

“Is he yours yet?”

“I'm getting there!! Quit nagging. I feel bad enough as it is!! Asami is something special father. I don't want to do this.”

Sighing heavily, yukio's father merely nodded in agreement before he turned around. Not however, without giving her a piece of advice. 

“Don't suffer fools yukio. Asami may not be as Entranced to you as you make yourself believe.”

Nodding in confirmation that she heard, her father left yukio behind, never seeing the pain in her eyes as yukio was falling more into asami's world than she cared to admit. 

It was never her plan to fall this hard for him, it was merely a ruse to use his intellect to gain an upper hand in her position in the governing circle. But falling in love? Was never apart of it. 

 

There romance was a hot topic in the media. 'Who was the lady that has captured the bachelor's heart?’, was what the headlines said. 

However, yukio wasn't left feeling happy as she should've been. They were at this point dating for a over a year and she was absolutely smitten. And she would of revelled in it - if not for her father. 

General asama was rubbing it into anybody who would listen that his daughter was the one who had asami. 

And asami picked up on this too. 

He had no qualms with people knowing - and that included the underworld too. Yukio didn't know about that aspect of his life and she didn't really care, but the only thing that stopped him from making a fuss was that no-one could lay a finger on her because of who she is. That and the army - literally would barrel down on them if anyone tried to do her harm. 

 

And for the first time in ages, asami felt good about this, the lack of worrying about her and her safety. 

Everything was perfect.   
Until the day it wasn't. 

 

Asami never saw it coming. They were engaged and he was truly happy. He was looking forward to his future, kids and all the wonders that would follow. So then why? Why did yukio go so far off the deep end and murder the energy minister?

The defence drummed up a plea of not guilty on the grounds of diminished responsibility. And yet surprisingly, yukio didn't drag asami down with her. She claimed that they had become estranged and weren't together for a few months. 

And that was how it played out. 

Yukio was sent to a specialist hospital that dealt primarily with stress and anxiety and soon enough yukio was on the mend. 

 

At the same time, asami closed himself off to such feelings, no longer would indulge in such relationships again, a fleeting moment and they were gone. 

Nothing more than that. 

Until he met a certain person. 

A person by the name of takaba akihito. 

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should of told you from the start...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.....   
> So, i'm here!!! I'm really sorry for the long delay in getting this updated. I needed to decompress from having two stories flowing through my mind and having just completed it, i needed to pay attention to this one.   
> I shouldn't make the next update as long as this one, but i PROMISE, this is going to continue, it will have an ending. This isn't going to be abandoned!!
> 
> Thanks again for your patience, feel free to comment on this!  
> Enjoy and my apologies for the delay. 
> 
> :)

Moonlight and daggers part 12 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me)*

 

“Asami san. Don't you think you should perhaps go after takaba Kun?”

Asami knew that sano had a point, that he should go after akihito… 

But, he didn't think he had the right to do so. 

Despite the fact that he had just ran into his ex fiancé for the first time in ages, it didn't help that this has probably dragged up a whole lot of past insecurities that he thought that he had managed to get out of akihito's head. 

 

Seeing yukio after all this time may have left a bad taste in his mouth but that wasn't the main issue here, the fact was asami had no idea what her plan was now. Yukio never did try to hide her own agendas and her father was no better. 

 

So then why? Why did asami have this sinking feeling that something bad was about to unfold?

 

“I'm heading out.”

Sano merely shot him a knowing but understanding look before asami left. 

 

Akihito didn't really know how long he had wandered around but eventually his legs were screaming at the abuse akihito had put them through and he found a bench to sit down on for a while. 

 

Akihito couldn't deny that this lady was a real beauty and that in the world they lived in, they wouldn't be cast aside. 

 

A telltale pitter of water dropping on his shoe indicated rain and judging by the darkening skies? A heavy shower was about to land on him. 

'well. At least the weather understands how i feel’. Was akihito's dry humour on the situation he's in. 

 

Suddenly a heavy, dark shadow emerged and all of a sudden the rain that threatened to drown him was blocked out. Looking up at the now object he knew to be an umbrella, akihito was surprised to see its owner. 

“You'll catch a cold.”

Nodding in agreement, akihito pulled his legs to his chest as asami sat close to his side. 

“Do you have any questions you wish to ask me?”

Stunned at his anxiety laced words, akihito turned his head towards asami, leaned his forehead against his shoulder and spoke softly through the patter of rain that's hitting their shield. 

“Honestly? Not really. I know that you probably had other interest long before i barged straight into your home and life.”

Smirking at akihito's words, asami raised the arm akihito was leaning against and wrapped it around his shoulders instead, effectively pulling akihito into a warm, one armed embrace. 

“It's been six years since i last saw yukio. I never once begged and threw a fuss about her leaving without a word or why she chose to do the following events that transpired. Nor did i ever assume responsibility for her actions. She made her choice, she dealt with the consequences and i was kept well out of it. No one had suffered greatly because of her.”

 

“Didn't you? After all, you must of loved her enough that you asked her in marriage. That you wanted to spend your life with her. It really didn't hurt when she left you?”

 

It looked as if asami was deep in thought before he answered. 

“I can't really remember feeling anything like that. I was pissed that she left, make no mistake of that. But sadness? Hurt? No, no i don't think i did feel that way. You on the other hand, it would pain me if you left. Akihito? I'm sorry for not telling you about her before.”

At that apology, akihito sat up, cupped asami's face and softly spoke. 

 

“That's not what i need to hear asami. It's not my business, no matter how nosy you all think i am. I don't need to know or ask about any of this, it just surprised me. That's all. It's fine asami, really.”

Nodding in agreement, asami merely leaned down and claimed asami's lips with his own in a sign of letting this matter go for the time being. 

They weren't entirely sure if yukio is behind not just the explosion but the stalking too. But for now, that can wait. 

 

“Oh God!!! Asami!!!”

“I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“Bite me.”

Smirking at akihito's words, asami merely pulled akihito closer to his chest and left scorching, open mouthed kisses down his back which elicited a heady moan from akihito and only fueled asami to carry on. 

 

Once they had returned to sano's office, the police had finally arrived and started an investigation into the blast. Asami offered sano one of his offices at the hospital he owns and sano graciously accepted it. Asami had also offered to help with the repairs to her office and the floor to which sano declined stating that the building has insurance, but she'll take the offer if it's too much. 

 

So that just left these two for themselves to pushed the re-emergence of yukio aside - well, at least for now. 

Asami was just about to make his way back up to akihito's neck and was prepared to go another round when akihito's phone went off. 

“I now know what you mean by my phone interrupting.”

Smiling at asami's put upon face, akihito reached over for his phone and turned to face asami again. Once he did so, akihito placed a few apologetic kisses up the column of asami's neck before he answered his phone which shrilled in a insulting way of being ignored. 

“Takaba here.”

‘......’

“Hello?”

‘.......’

Immediately hearing absolutely nothing on the other end, akihito was about to hang up when a large bang went off on the receiving end which immediately made akihito pull the phone back and grimace in pain that was shooting through his ear. 

Asami had naturally heard it and saw what happened to akihito and just as he was about to speak through the phone, the dial tone went off, signalling the caller had hung up. 

Taking the phone away from akihito's hand, asami carefully turned akihito towards himself and checked his ear out. 

“That was a gunshot you heard. And judging by the volume? The shot was fired directly to the receiver on the phone. You were meant to hear it.”

That really didn't make akihito feel any better. In fact, it made him want to puke and so he did. 

Immediately, asami pulled akihito's head underneath his chin, disregarding the mess on their duvet cover for now and began checking the inner lobe of akihito's ear. It was bleeding which meant that the inner canal burst from the reverb of the bullet being fired. Slowly getting up to ease akihito's dizziness, asami pulled akihito up into a bridal style hold and carried him to the bathroom to clean the pair up. 

Once he had the shower on, asami placed akihito on the ground and carded his fingers through now wet hair before taking care of the bed. 

Asami had no problems with getting him hands dirty, so he just picked up the soiled duvet, covers and all and threw them into a black bag he brought with him. Once that was done, he picked up his phone and dialed up sano. 

“Yes, your majesty?”

She never failed to amuse him. 

“My apologies nikomi. Akihito has suffered ballistic trauma. Some idiot had fired a shot off right into the receiver of his phone. He already threw up and his ear's bleeding too.”

'Alright. Keep him conscious and awake. Turn all loud music or TV volumes down low and make sure he's hydrated and well nourished. Takaba kun may not like it but keep him upright also. I'll be there in twenty minutes.’

And with that, the pair simultaneously hung up. 

It's safe to say that akihito is being targeted now. And while the injury wasn't life threatening or deadly serious, the fact is that akihito wouldn't be able to hear from that ear for a while now. 

That and the fact that he'll be weary about answering his phone so causally like that. 

 

The psychological warfare had begun. 

And akihito may not come out on the other side the same way he came in. 

 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They should've known this was bound to happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi...   
> So I'm still here... Sorry!!!  
> I've been struggling to find my rhythm for this story again but it is going on.   
> Plus side, not only am i updating this story, i'm given you All TWO chapters in one go!!!!  
> I'm also going to lengthen this story as well by i think four or five more chapters too, as i don't think that i can cover the plot in twenty.   
> So then, here's two more chapters for today, hopefully i can update again tomorrow. But, for now? Enjoy the show, comments are always welcome and a quick shout out to L_falcon - welcome to AO3!!!! I'm glad to have you on board!!  
> :D  
> :D

Moonlight and daggers part 13 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

“Asami san?”

“In the bathroom.”

And with heavy footsteps to signalised her approach, asami turned his attention back to akihito's wet form. 

He was still sitting down beneath the shower cascading over his lithe form. But, akihito was gagging and throwing up also. Asami turned the water off and wrapped a large, warm towel around akihito's body and gently dried him off to avoid disturbing his equilibrium even more. 

 

“You look like a drowned rat. Asami san.”

Smiling despite himself, asami leaned back and allowed sano to check on akihito. 

Tilting his head slowly, sano immediately pulled out a ear plug and placed it inside his ear canal. 

“There. That should help his balance. It wouldn't heal his canal but, it'll help with the disturbance in his inner lobe. I've bought some gel that will seal the little bone inside and aid it's repair. Let's go to your room, it'll be easier.”

 

Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, asami slowly stood up and helped akihito up on his own wobbly legs, leaving behind sano to grab a bucket in case akihito throws up again. 

 

Akihito was barely registering what was going on, but as soon as he saw a woman, he bolted up in panic and asami had to cup his face and softly spoke through akihito's heavy breathing. 

“Akihito! It's sano. Look.”

Sure enough, sano was smiling softly at akihito's worry and spoke up herself. 

“Hey takaba kun. His royal pain here summoned me and here i am.”  
Relief flooded over akihito and he immediately collapsed on himself. 

Sano immediately went to work to prepare the gel whilst asami explained the situation to her. 

 

“Like i said before asami san. You sure know how to pick them.”

 

Ignoring sano for the time being, asami glanced sideways and spoke softly to kirishima who was merely standing on guard. 

“Take takaba's phone and trace the last call that came through. I want to know who and where the gun came from and who shot it.”

Nodding in agreement, kirishima picked up the discarded phone and made himself at home on asami's desk. And with his laptop in place, kirishima went to work. 

 

Soon enough, sano had the gel made and with a warning to akihito that it'll be cold, sano began to syringe the liquid into akihito's ear. 

“This stalker is playing mind games here. This isn't a joke, sooner or later this will get violent. Asami? What are you going to do then?”

 

“If this truly is the work of yukio? I can't do the usual methods of cleaning up. Well, not without upsetting the upper echelons of the government.”

“So then, you just have to go back to her then. If it stops all this madness.”

 

Up til now, akihito hadn't said a word. So, for the first thing to say that asami had to go back to yukio? Needless to say, that angered asami deeply.

“No akihito. Merely restarting a relationship with that woman won't stop anything. I don't need to waste my time with that wayward witch anymore.”

 

Akihito wasn't convinced. Yes, he was aware of how far up her father is, and that killing yukio would only serve to kill asami too. People tend to bend the law when loved ones are concerned. 

Asami stood up and went to grab a dry set of clothes for the pair when Kirishima reported in on whatever he had found. 

 

“The call resided in a government building. Specifically, the ministry of energy.”

 

“Well, i'll ignore the irony in that.”

“Indeed. It seems too perfect. The same office that the minister of energy was killed in, is the same place where the signal came from. It looks as if they want us to think yukio is behind this. Doesn't it? Asami sama?”

 

Sighing heavily, asami rubbed his face before he turned around to see sano laying akihito down and placed a blanket over his shoulders. 

 

“Asami san. You are working on the premises that she wants you back. What if it's the opposite way round?”

Immediately, asami understood where sano was coming from. 

“She means to destroy me the way that her own image was destroyed.”

 

“Yep. A rumour or two could easily be defunct. A reputation, like being convicted of murder can drag a person down. Especially, someone of your calibre asami san.”

Say what you will, but sano knows how women think, especially a devil in disguise like yukio. 

 

“I think that you may be able to read her better than me. Sano.”

 

Scoffing at that statement, sano stood up and took care of her medical equipment whilst speaking to asami again. 

“Hardly. You seem to analyse the situation as a military operation and not of a woman scorned. She's pissed about something and you need to realise that when a woman is that annoyed? Common sense and rational thought flies out the window. There are ways we women can destroy a man. And honestly? It doesn't always involve murder.”

 

Nodding in agreement, asami pulled on his shirt and was doing up the buttons when akihito slowly stirred again and whispered into the air. 

“Asami? She wants you. Like sano san said, it gives the media the impression that you would stick by her side despite a murder wrap on her sheet. That alone will undermine the legit reputation you have.”

Sighing heavily, asami merely picked up his vest, tie and suit jacket and left the room without a word. Leaving behind a bed ridden akihito, a worried sano and an anxious kirishima who knew what he had to say to asami, he just wasn't entirely sure how to say it. 

 

 

“Asami doesn't know.”

'Good. Keep it that way. And yukio? Pull a stunt like that again? And you will fall.’

Hanging up the phone, yukio threw it on her bed as if child in a strop. She wanted to be taken seriously but just like before, she was a puppet. 

 

‘Well, it's time this puppet cut her strings’.

 

And with a dark smile, yukio walked out of her apartment and into the cold, unforgiving streets 

She had work to do. 

 

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was always going to be one of the outcomes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to say that this chapter follows directly from the one previous.  
> :)

Moonlight and daggers part 14 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.  
(So, please don't sue me.) 

 

“Asami sama?”

Raising his eyebrow in a sign for kirishima to continue, kirishima sighed heavily before he carried on. 

 

“This situation is going to keep one upping itself until we take control of it.”

“I'm painfully aware of this kirishima. And unless you have a plan to deal with yukio? Stop stating the obvious.”

“You need to meet with her in public.”

Blanching at that, asami looked as if he was prepared to put led in to Kirishima's skull before kirishima reiterated his statement. 

 

“If the media were to see this? Yukio won't be able to touch you. She wouldn't be able to do anything risky without compromising herself.”

Asami knew that if pushed comes to shove? Asami would do as kirishima had suggested. The reason that had asami so pissed about what he was told by kirishima? Was that he was thinking that exact same thing. 

 

Sighing heavily to show kirishima that there was no threat to kirishima or his life, asami turned his attention back to akihito's still form and without turning away, he spoke. 

 

“I know. I've been thinking about it too. However, it's not me or my reputation i'm worrying about here.”

Nodding subtlety in confirmation of what or who asami was referring to, kirishima went to retrieve asami's coat while the man himself went to say goodbye to sano and akihito. 

 

“I'm leaving for sion now. Sano san? Thanks for getting here so quickly, i'll be sure to compensate you for your troubles.  
I'll have souh on standby for when you need a lift back to home.”

“It's no problem asami san. You going to be long? If you don't mind me asking.”

“Since when has that ever stopped you? And to answer your question? Three hours, maybe less.”

Was asami's snarky remark to sano's question. Sano in turn merely gave him the finger again which caused asami to smile at. Akihito meanwhile hadn't lifted his head up since asami came back.  
Whether it's from the pain, nausea or both? Asami couldn't say for sure. Giving sano a look, sano immediately understood and left the room to give the pair some privacy. 

 

“Akihito? Are you still awake?”

“Yeah.”

Asami sighed heavily before he calmly sat down beside his head and not to juggle him too much. Once he had stopped moving, asami carded his fingers through his hair softly and spoke. 

“I'm sorry for all of this akihito. I'm asking a lot from you again, but kirishima and i have a plan for yukio. But, it involves me getting up close to her and in the public domain.”

“I don't care asami. Do want you want, you normally do anyway.”

Looking down, asami could see the tears that fell silently down his face and asami decided to do something about it. 

Grabbing the tissue box that's beside his bed, asami grabbed a few sheets and carefully lifted akihito's head and placed it on his thigh. Once akihito was settled, asami wiped away the tears and softly spoke up yet again. 

“It' matters to me, akihito. Yes, i do as i please and for that i won't apologise for or make excuses for. But i have never done so with you akihito. Never.”

Deep down, akihito knew that to be true. Asami didn't let akihito to reside to his fate in hong-kong all those months ago. Yes, akihito had sold asami to feilong and he got asami shot because of it. But, asami understood in a broad sense why akihito had done what he did, and went as far as to travel to said country and brought akihito back home. 

With a helping hand from asami, akihito sat up and leant his head slowly against asami's chest and spoke. 

“I know that. Maybe it's the pain here but i didn't mean to make it sound like that. Yukio. She is playing a game that you have no idea what the rules are. Asami? I doubt that yukio would be satisfied with just having you back, not to mention the possibility of there being a partner in this too. How's far are you prepared to go here?”

 

“As far as necessary to get her as far from us as possible akihito. I have always, ALWAYS been faithful to any that i've been involved with romantically. That will still imply here with us akihito. I won't be bedding her and then coming back home to you, however, i may have to get more than close to yukio to understand her motives and reasoning behind this madness. Akihito? I'm afraid for you and your trust in me. I'm not happy about this but kirishima has a valid point. This is the only plausible way to deal with yukio that will ensure my safety and your's also.”

“Ok. Ok, i trust you. But, if anything happens, and i mean you getting into her bed? I'm gone asami. I maybe able to handle hand holding or even a kiss or such. But any more? This will be goodbye asami.”

And asami knew that to be true. Nodding in agreement, asami cupped akihito's face, he brushed away his hair with his lips before he placed a lingering kiss to his forehead before he glided his lips down to akihito's own and placed a soft kiss there too. 

Murmuring against his lips, asami made a vow he knew that he would keep. 

“I'm coming back to you akihito. I am not going to betray what we have. Trust me.”

And with a brushing of his lips against akihito's forehead, asami stood and left. 

 

Asami thought for sure that the grunting akihito had made as he was laying back down was the sound that covered up his heart that was slowly breaking. 

 

Walking into his living room, asami saw sano, souh and kirishima standing and waiting for his return. 

“Sano? Would it be possible for you to stay a little bit longer? I have a feeling that akihito is planning to do something drastic if left alone.”

“Of Course. Me and takaba kun have something in common. We can't stand your snooty ways.”

Smiling softly in gratitude, asami turned his attention back to his loyal guards and friends. 

“Kirishima? Set an appointment up with yukio. We are going to have a nice, little chat. And be sure to alert the media, but only those that thrive off a scandal and that doesn't have direct links to the ruling government.”

Nodding in understanding, Kirishima smiled darkly and pushed his glasses up and pulled out his phone to make the arrangements. 

“Souh? I need you to station men around the perimeter of my home. If yukio does have a partner? I can't afford the risk of akihito getting in the crossfire.”

“Of Course sir. I know just the men for the job. I would stand guard over takaba sama myself asami sama. But you need me just as much.”

“I know kazumi. Thank-you. Alright then, let us catch a snake then shall we?”

And with nods all round, the trio left to do just as they planned. 

This was a high stake gamble they were playing. No one knew what the final cost would be. They just hoped that it didn't cost too much. 

After all, no price could be put on what asami has with akihito. 

That kind of treasure has no price tag.  
No matter what people say. 

 

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needless to say, we never saw it coming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.  
> I'm really sorry about the late update, i'm still trying to adjust from two stories to one.  
> Here's one chapter for now, then i will try and update with two chapters tomorrow.  
> Apologies again and thanks for your patience in this. This chapter follows directly from the one previous also.   
> Also, in regards to what nikomi did to akihito's ear? It happened to me once, not getting shot that is but they do use a gel and it was COLD!!
> 
> :)

Moonlight and daggers part 15 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.  
(So, please don't sue me.) 

 

“Asami sama? I've received confirmation from miss asama. She would like to meet you at the vineyard club today at five pm. Is that ok sir?”

“That's fine. Have the media made aware of this discreetly.”

“Yes sir.”

 

'So, the game begins’.

This may not work, but currently? It's was the only option they had left. 

Asami had left behind a young man in his bed that he knew was his salvation in his bleak world to go after a mental case ex-fiancè who wants to see his empire fall. This ploy may be his downfall, yukio may have her own traps in place and he could very well die here. But, asami was playing into his strengths, a strength he knew long ago could be used against him if his adversaries were just a bit better than himself. 

 

His pride and charisma. 

 

“Asami san. How nice of you to see me.”

“Yukio.”

Smiling in a condescending way, yukio gestured to a table and the pair sat. 

“Cute. Public location, many witnesses. If i didn't know better ryuichi, i would think that you didn't trust me.”

“It's a good thing you do know better then yukio.”

 

Asami had the feeling that they were going back and forth here and it wasn't long before yukio confirmed it. 

“This is silly ryuichi. You and i, we have history. That can't be erased, no matter how much we want it to be so. Why don't we pick up from where we left off?”

“You mean when you dumped me and then killed the energy minister? Or when you blew up the clinic i was in earlier?”

“Snarky? Cute. Tell me ryuichi? Did you get that from takaba akihito?”

At the mention of akihito's name, asami saw red, however, the plan to meet yukio in public also served to restrict asami too.  
'calm breaths asami. Calm breaths’.

That's all asami can tell himself to do as yukio wore a self satisfactory smirk on her face. 

“Oh yes, i know all about the new bedwarmer of yours ryuichi. Funny, i never would've guessed that you swung both ways.”

“My relationship with takaba has nothing to do with you or anyone else yukio. I'm done humouring you, what do you want from me?”

Smiling in a way that left asami know that something bad was about to happen, yukio merely tilted her head to her left and asami glanced towards where yukio was nodding at. What he saw made his heart stop. 

Three men in suits were sitting down with guns resting in their laps. But that wasn't what had asami's blood go cold.  
By their feet was akihito's bag - the EXACT same bag he had when he went to the clinic that day of the oxygen bomb. 

“I thought it was odd that you knew a lowly photographer. But imagine my surprise to find out that he is living with you. I gotta admit that i was shocked to see that you still live in that penthouse of yours. Now then, i am aware that we have the paparazzi on us. I think it's time i used that to my advantage. Hmm?”

Without even waiting for a response, yukio grabbed hold of asami's neck and took his lips with her own. Biting his lower lip as she drew back, yukio merely smirked and stood up. 

And all that was left in the wind was a taunt from yukio.

“I know where takaba works. This will be his scoop. How nice of me to give it to him. Bye bye, asami sama.”

 

With that, the three men also stood up, deposited akihito's bag on asami's lap and walked off in separate directions. 

And for the first time in ages, asami felt dread. Real dread. 

'What's going to happen now?’

 

It took two days before asami knew what yukio meant. 

Akihito was given an assignment - a big one that guarantees a huge payout and non stop talk in regards to it. 

The rekindled relationship of the bachelor, asami ryuichi and the newly released, now healthy, yukio asama. 

And akihito wasn't given a chance to refuse. It was simple - take the job or kiss his career goodbye. 

Everyone wanted to know if it were true, and if akihito didn't want to do this? Well, no other outlet would take him on, no one else would give him the benefit of the doubt. It was the truth. For all yukio's reputation and power, this was the only way that could destroy akihito and shamefully? Asami never took this into account. 

And naturally, akihito was beside himself with anger and hurt at this cruel twist of irony - the one person who may want him dead- he now had to investigate. And what's worse? He had to investigate his lover too, not that anyone knew of that. 

 

“This is the only way. You said. It's the only thing we can do. You said. Then WHY THE HELL AM I HELPING HER?”

Asami had no right to stop akihito's rant, after all, he was the cause of this.  
He never thought that this would blow up in him face so badly. 

“Akihito. Please, sit down with me?”

“NO!!! Absolutely not!!! This is all your fault!! Both yours and Kirishima's!! Now, if you would excuse me, i have to investigate you and your ex!!!”

And with that, akihito let the angry tears fall down his face before he picked up his gear and left, not however without slamming the door behind him and make kirishima and souh flinch respectively. 

 

“Asami sama?”

“How the hell did that witch know of the paparazzi kirishima? Find out. Now.”

“Yes sir.”

 

'this isn't fair!!’

Akihito was fuming. And rightfully so but he didn't know who with. 

Asami, for assuming that this would actually work. That he could get yukio off their backs. Yeah, look how that went.. 

And yukio, for knowing EXACTLY what akihito was to asami and using that against him with this piece of gossip. 

'they deserve each other. Both are sadistic, uncaring and arrogant!! Not to mention, self centered and egotistical!!’

 

Akihito couldn't believe what was going on, and what's worse? He had no say in the matter. 

None whatsoever. 

 

It was fair to say that akihito was stuck between a rock and a hard place. And now matter how it was worded? Akihito had nothing choice in the matter. 

'Although, this way i can get up close with yukio and find out what she's really after.’

Sighing heavily, akihito realised that there very well maybe a silver lining in this whole mess. 

Although, this would only ring true if asami wasn't dragged in the mud too. 

 

This situation was getting messier and messier. 

 

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their world's are collapsing around them...   
> and all they can do is hold on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!!!  
> I'm getting a little bit better at this but bare with me, i'll get this going again.   
> Here's the next chapter and i will try and post the next one up later on tonight.   
> This is expanding in terms of what and where this is heading, so it may mean more chapters but i'll worry about it later on!!!  
> Anyway, here is the new chapter, enjoy and of course, comments are always welcome.   
> :)

Moonlight and daggers part 16 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them.   
All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

“Takaba!!! Got a lead. Turns out that asami is heading for club sion tonight. Now i know, asami owns the place but still…Scope the place out and see if yukio is going there as well.”

 

And with a disheartened 'got it’, akihito left to do just that. 

 

This was beyond fair, it's nowhere near fair and all akihito could do was go along with it - lest he loses his entire career. 

No matter how much asami would say that he could take care of them both financially, akihito liked his independence, his career, the ability to say that he worked hard for what he got. 

 

He had no problem digging through dirt to find gold, he just wished it wasn't this particular field he had to dig through. 

 

“Asami sama? A report has been handed in. Takaba sama is heading for club sion tonight. The media has already got wind that you'll be going. I imagine that yukio will be there too.”

Nodding in agreement to what kirishima had said, asami merely pulled out a cigarette, lit up and took a deep hit of nicotine. Something tells him that he's going to need as much stress relief he can get. 

“Fine. Have security doubled at the main and emergency entrances. Alert them that akihito is coming and make sure no one interferes with him. They want a Scoop? I'll give them one. However, i won't allow this farce to break up me and takaba. Find a way to discreetly contact him.”

 

“Yes sir.” And with that, kirishima left.   
He had a sinking feeling that tonight is going to be a long one. 

 

“Takaba kun!!”

“Hi. Thanks for meeting with me on such short notice.”

“Hey!! Anything i can do to help get rid of yukio? You know i will. So, what do you need?”

“Information. I know that she'll be coming tonight, after all the media has whipped up such a fuss over her some won't refuse the free press. I need leverage against her, anything that i can get will do. I know that i'm asking a lot but i wouldn't be asking if it weren't important.”

“Relax takaba!!! Give me tonight. I'll meet you at the club.”

“Thanks mokoto. I owe you.”

“Don't sweat it. You saved me five months ago, it's about time i repaid that debt.”

And with that, the two parted ways. Mokoto was a freelance photographer like akihito. The only difference being that mokoto had valuable sources in the government, police force as well as the underworld. And everyone respected it. It was fair to say that akihito admired the man and his achievements. So when he heard that a raid was taking place where mokoto was? Akihito dived in first and saved him - at the cost of getting shot but still, mokoto owed him and now was the time to collect. The only understanding they had was that they didn't ask the other why they hated whoever it was they were investigating. In akihito's case, it was yukio. 

 

As akihito watched the man disappear, his phone went off signalling an incoming call from someone he really didn't want to talk to right now but knew that if he didn't? Some undesirables would come running. 

And with a voice filled with sarcasm, akihito answered. 

 

“Takaba akihito here. To how may i help you?”

'That's funny. Akihito. Where are you?’

“Why asami sama. I'm in a place called MIND YOUR DAMN BUSINESS. It's off the corner of GET YOUR NOSE OUT OF MY AFFAIRS.”

Sighing heavily to show he was running out of patience asami tried another approach. 

'Akihito? I'm sorry.’

It was too much, akihito felt the pain he tried to push back ever since he found out about his latest scoop. And it was only a matter of time before it all came flooding out. Too bad it took this phone call to make it happen. 

“I can't. I can't go to your club and watch as you and yukio put on a show and dance to which the only outcome is her going home with you. I can't..”

'I know akihito. I do. And no matter how much i say it, it wouldn't make much difference. Please don't cry, it pains me akihito. I have made arrangements for you to get into the club, kirishima will escort you to my office and we'll work out how to help you with this story and keep you away from yukio. Alternatively, i would prefer to have you quit your job and rely solely on me, but believe me when i say, i respect what you do. Will you trust me tonight?’

 

He wanted to. God knows he wants to, so maybe it was ok for him to do so, just this once. 

“Ok. Ok I'll turn up tonight. It's not like i have any real choice in the matter.”

Gratitude all but covered asami when he response. 

'Thank you. I'll speak to you soon.’

And with that, the pair hung up. 

Tonight was definitely going to be interesting to say the least. 

 

Yukio appeared at the VIP entrance looking like royalty. 

Wearing a spaghetti strapped, floor length black dress and her hair done in a messy bun style, yukio fitted in with the scene of sion immensely. 

The security were made aware of her arrival and escorted her in with as little fuss as possible. 

Kirishima, per asami's orders, was on hand to welcome the psychotic witch in. 

 

“Yukio san. Welcome to club sion. Allow me to escort you to your table for the evening.”

“Thank-you kirishima san. Is ryuichi not available then this evening?”

“He is. But he has a last minute appointment before he comes in. For now, allow me to show you to your table.”

And with a nod of gratitude, yukio walked with kirishima and settled in for the evening. All the while, playing over the phone call she received three hours prior. 

'I will see asami tonight.’

'Good. See that you do yukio. You know the consequences of failure.’

Indeed she did. Well, on the plus side of this, asami's bedwarmer would be overseeing the evening per her request and so tonight would surely bring fireworks. 

 

“She's here asami. And judging by her attire? She's awaiting your attention.”

Nodding subtlety in understanding, asami merely stood behind akihito's body and oversaw the party beneath his office. 

“That maybe true but i only have eyes on you. Akihito.” And Punctuating his statement with open mouthed kisses down akihito's neck, akihito couldn't help but lean in against the warm body behind him and allow this small sense of security to surround him - if only temporarily. 

 

A rap on the door signaled Kirishima's arrival and with a small enter to come in from asami, his loyal man and friend entered and immediately shut the door behind him. 

With a small sad smile in understanding of akihito's feelings, kirishima reported in. 

“Asami sama. Miss asama is in the VIP section. What are your orders?”

“Has she had something to drink yet?”

“Yes sir.”

“Very well. For now let her be, she's aware that i'm a very busy man, so she can wait.”

“Understood asami sama. Takaba sama? I've got a plan in place for your article. Please don't worry. Hopefully this can be settled quickly and the pair of you can leave. Together.”

Kirishima was pushing on the 'together’ part of his speech and asami was grateful for it. But they had to put into account of what yukio may plan also. And that left an unpleasant feeling in asami's gut - and usually his instincts were spot on. 

“Kirishima. Keep a very close eye on yukio. I don't trust her not to make a fuss here. Seeing as this is all her doing in the first place. Akihito? I want you to stay here but, i'm not expecting you to. Stay with kirishima and don't argue with whatever he tells you to do. Ok?”

Nodding that he understood and agreed, asami smiled softly and placed a lingering kiss to his forehead before he turned and left. He had a 'date’ with a witch. 

 

“Ryuichi!! You should know better than to keep a lady waiting!!”

“I'm pretty sure that kirishima informed you of my tardiness. You shouldn't be kicking up a whole fuss for no reason.”

“That's for me to worry about. Now then, come. We have much to discuss.”

And so began asami's date from hell. 

Akihito meanwhile, was sitting discreetly away from asami's table but not far enough that he couldn't make out what was going on. Kirishima was in his line of sight so as not to draw any attention over here. Yukio knew that whenever asami is out in the public eye? His men are with him. This isn't any different, regardless of the fact that they're in asami's own establishment. 

A phone buzzing caught akihito's attention and with a nod of approval from kirishima, akihito left to answer his phone. 

“Takaba here.”

‘Takaba kun!! It's mokoto. Listen, i've found out what that asama woman is planning. Takaba kun? You need to get asami outta there!! She's planning a public proposal!’

 

Akihito's world dropped off its axis and he didn't know what to do except go back inside and alert kirishima.   
Never realising that it was far too late to do so……

 

He barely crossed the threshold of asami's club when yukio sent him a smirk if satisfaction before she stood up, champagne flute in hand and with a tap with a fork to glass, yukio brought asami's and akihito's world's respectively down in double ways. 

 

“Ladies and gentlemen. Thanks for coming to spend your night here. As you are all probably aware, the past few years have been, somewhat troubling for me. But, it's only because of those man here that i was able to regain myself. It's with a humble heart and a clear conscious that we are continuing our prior engagement to the other.”

What followed was a round of applause, asami being yanked up and forcefully accepting the congratulations that were being shoved down his throat. 

And a single statement following the grand unveiling of the happy couple brought akihito to his knees. 

 

“Also. I would like to extend my thanks to takaba akihito kun here for bringing us back together and would like to ask him to take the photographs of our momentous day.”

And with all eyes on him, akihito could only nod in confirmation as the tears that fell down his face were mistaken for happiness. 

When all it signalised was his heart slowly breaking. 

And all asami could do to stop him from killing yukio out right now was to allow the booze he was given to drown his thoughts before he could try and fix this with akihito. 

And judging by the way that akihito merely left the floor with a warm, one armed embrace from kirishima? He needs an out of this. And quickly. 

 

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that all of this would blow up in their faces so drastically?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> I'm sorry for not updating sooner, the chapters weren't cooperating with me and my muse!!!  
> To make it up to you all, i'm posting up two chapters now and hopefully again tomorrow.   
> Also, i'm genuinely glad that some of you readers are hating yukio badly!!! I wasn't sure if it would work but i'm glad to have been proven wrong!!  
> Anyway, here's two chapters for now and comment if you like. I hope this entertains you all!!!
> 
> :)

Moonlight and daggers part 17

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

'No. No, no, no, no. No!!!’

This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening!!

But it is. No matter how much he wished it weren't true. Asami was getting married - and it wasn't with him. Not that he wanted that of course…. 

But still, it didn't hurt to have dreams… 

A squeeze to his shoulder brought akihito back to the present and immediately he saw the deep frown settled on Kirishima's face. 

“Takaba sama..”

“No, don't kirishima. Just, just let me go to my friends place. I sure as hell won't be going back to asami's.”

He knew that he shouldn't allow this. Knew that akihito should wait for asami back in his office. But, seeing the life draining away from akihito's eyes? Kirishima knew what he had to do. 

“Very well takaba sama. Where would you like me to drop you off?”

“Nowhere. I'll get there myself, just like i always do. Just,.... forget it… it's not as if i have your loyalty..”

At that, kirishima pulled akihito to a stop and with a strong but gentle frown settled on his face, spoke up. 

“You're wrong, takaba sama. You have proved yourself to us day in and day out for close to two years. Never assume that you are alone in this.”

Smiling sadly, akihito wiped away the last of his tears before he walked away. 

Kirishima knew he should stop him, but right now? This was for the best. 

 

The upheaval that the engagement announcement had bought has slowly began to die down and currently asami was drowning his sorrows when yukio decided to sit on his lap. Needless to say? Asami wasn't impressed. 

“Get off. NOW!!”

Yukio was actually taken aback by asami's order. So much so, that she actually did as ordered of her. 

Pushing her away, asami merely dusted his trousers off as if she tainted them and walked to his office. 

Hopefully, akihito would wait for him to explain. And boy, did asami have some explaining to do. 

 

Souh was watching all of this unfold by the door where he was stationed at all night and the minute yukio pulled her stunt? The minute souh knew that akihito wasn't going to indulge in this anymore. And if souh was completely honest with himself? He couldn't blame him. Not one bit. 

When asami signalled him over, souh stiffened up and walked over. 

“Get that woman out of here before i shoot her.”

“Yes sir. Asami sama? Pardon me, but about takaba sama?”

“I know. Please kazumi for now? Deal with yukio.”

And with a firm grip to asami's shoulder, souh left to do just that. 

 

'Terrific. It's raining, perhaps it could wash away my pain.’

Akihito was walking down the street, in fact he was five blocks away from the club and mother nature sensed his anguish and the weather suited his mood just fine. 

He didn't care that he would most likely catch a cold didn't care that he was getting drenched. He just wanted to get away. And unfortunately, a group of lowly thugs decided to make his night worse, if at all possible… 

 

A rock to the back of his head brought him around and immediately he was grabbed by his wrist, tossed into an alleyway and the leader of this bunch said a few words that just about sealed akihito's heartbreak. 

“A gift from the future Mrs asami.”

And with that, a knife was plunged into his stomach.. 

 

“What do you mean that you allowed takaba to leave. Explain, kirishima.”

Kirishima saw this coming long before it happened, but for once, kirishima didn't care for what asami thought of him. 

“Sir. Forgive me, but i won't apologise for this. I for one wouldn't want to stay if i saw my partner being married off to someone else. Nor would I stay if i were asked to take photos of said day. Asami sama? Takaba sama isn't faring well. At all.”

Frowning but understanding of what had been said, asami was about to pull his tie off when a new guard stormed in and his next action caused kirishima to second guess his decision. 

“Sir!! There's been a fight in the back alleyways!! Five blocks down. It's takaba sama!!!”

And immediately, asami saw red. 

 

It really wasn't a surprise when sano was at the bedside of akihito and as soon as she saw asami? Without stopping what she's doing, sano spoke up sternly. 

“Not now asami. Wait for me to finish. I promise i will get to you as soon as.”

Nodding in confirmation, asami walked away, not however, without seeing the blood soaked dressings hitting the floor and being replaced with new, clean, sterile ones. 

 

'Is it done?’

'Yes. He should be bleeding out now.’

'Good. Keep me updated.’

And with that, yukio hung up on the caller and signalled to her driver to take her to asami's penthouse. Afterall, that is where she belongs… 

 

Sano came over three hours later and without preamble, explained the situation to asami. 

“The stab wound was sloppy but it was enough to do damage. Luckily for him, he was found relatively quickly. Now then asami. What happened? And congratulations on your upcoming wedding by the way.”

“Now, how did you find out about that sano san?”

“Never you mind. Asami? Explain.”

And asami knew he had to. 

“Yukio declared openly in my club that we were set to be married and to add insult to injury she had asked akihito to be the photographer for the ceremony. Akihito left and then, well you saw for yourself what happened afterwards.”

With a deep frown settled on her face, sano nodded in confirmation before she spoke up again. 

“What about his guards? Doesn't he have any? I'm surprised that you let him go. Considering what he had just learned. So then why did you let him?”

 

At this, kirishima interjected.   
“It was my decision to allow takaba sama to go sano san. He was clearly distressed and holding him in the exact same place where yukio declared her and asami sama's engagement would only do more damage than good.”

Humming in response, sano merely gestured the trio to where akihito is in recovery and spoke softly through the din.   
“I shouldn't allow you to see him just yet asami. But, i think it's probably the right time to speak with him. Don't take to heart most of what he might say, pain can make us say and do stupid things, especially when the pain isn't just physical. Be warned though asami, if you cause him any more upset? Big Shot or not, i will throw you out. Understood?”

And asami did. Taking his silence as obedience, sano led asami in, knowing that kirishima and souh respectively would stand outside and wait. 

Hazel eyes opened up and immediately saw the man who was the cause of his heartbreak. 

“Congratulations. I guess.”

Asami knew that akihito was angry, beyond angry even. Pissed off was the more accurate description of his feelings. But, asami knew that he had to explain why he couldn't do anything as of yet. 

“I'm sorry akihito. I will make yukio and whoever else behind this pay for what they've done. But, i have to do this delicately. You know who her father is and how much influence he has. Please, give me time. I know that i have no right to ask this of you, but please akihito? Just a little more time.”

Glancing sideways, akihito merely allowed his tears to fall and just as he was about to decline, to get away with a clean slate, asami's phone went off. 

“Damn it!!! Asami here.”

'Ouch. Now is that anyway to speak to your future wife? I'm at your penthouse. Hurry up and come back. I need to get settled in.’

 

Immediately hearing that, asami hung up on yukio and growled out to kirishima and souh to enter. 

“Asami sama?”

“Get yukio away from my home!! Send guards there. Now, and i don't care if they make a fuss. We are heading out.”

“Yes sir!”

The pair left without looking back at the scene before them. Akihito had all but crumbled in on himself and asami was pissed. 

Sano had heard what had occurred and just as she was about to step in, akihito spoke up through his sobs. 

“Go away asami. Just, go away. I don't know what you want from me. Everything you asked of me? I've given freely. I never asked offer anything in return. I refuse to play second best to someone who i really have no chance of beating against. So, just go away.”

However, asami didn't take the hint and merely cupped akihito's face which caused him more distress and before sano could even voice her anger at asami, the man in question lean his forehead against akihito's own and whispered words for only the two to hear. 

“Akihito? I need you in my life. No matter how much i put you through? I can't ever repay you for all that i have done. But, know that there isn't anyone else i care deeply for the way i care about you. Yukio is at our home right now, i need to deal with her. Akihito? I'm coming back to you.”

And with his words, asami placed a lingering kiss to his forehead then his temple before he wiped away his tears and left with instructions for sano. 

“Keep an eye on him. Please?”

And for once, sano had no witty remarks and smiled softly in confirmation which helped asami a whole lot. 

With a dark shadow on his face, asami went to work. 

He was going to meet his soon to be father-in-law. 

And the visit won't be pretty. 

Grabbing his coat asami took powerful strides down the hospital floor and headed for his car with his guards right on his tail. 

Once the doors were shut and the engine on, asami looked at his laptop and smirked dangerously. It's time to bring yukio's world down to his feet. 

And as soon as he saw this through, he would make whoever stabbed akihito pay. 

A hundred times over. 

 

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never assume because i've done nothing so far, that i bowed down to you. 
> 
> Never assume that you have me backed up in a corner, i'm capable of digging myself out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows directly from the one previous. 
> 
> :)

Moonlight and daggers part 18

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

“Asami san!!! Or maybe now i can call ryuichi. Seeing as you are going to marry my daughter finally. I see no real reason for formalities to be in place for my future son in law.”

Smiling without giving anything away, asami merely sat down on the couch and waited his drink. 

'keep thinking that way. You are in for a surprise.’

Seeing general shu asama bringing him over a tumbler of whisky, saying his thanks, asami waited for the man to sit before he brought his world crashing down. 

 

“Your wayward daughter has stabbed a very important person earlier this evening. She may not have wielded the blade, but i know for a fact that she Orchestrated the event. Call her here. Now.”

Immediately, all the colour from shu's face drained away and before he could refute the claims that asami threw in his face? Asami signalled kirishima over. Pulling out his laptop, kirishima typed on a few keys, swirled the monitor around and immediately shu knew what he had done. 

“Asami. You bastard!! What did you do?!?!”

“Nothing at all asama san. This is your daughter's doing. This all happened the moment she decided to blow up the clinic i was in. Not to mention her stunt this evening and the stabbing incident.   
Now, i'm a gracious man, as many know. However, i draw the line at being manipulated by an amateur, if we can call yukio that. I won't be made a fool of, do you understand? Shu?”

 

Shu couldn't stop shaking, nevermind giving asami an answer. 

Not that asami wanted one in the first place. 

 

“This is your bank account. As you can see, and suspiciously enough, you have a wire transfer of fifty million yen. That in itself will raise red flags considering how much a general already gets paid. I can see just how much deep water you are going to be in.”

“You dare to blackmail me?!?!?! Who the hell do you think i am?!?! No-one will believe that!!”

“And yet your sweating old man. Which means that you don't believe your own words. I am aware of your connection to the ruling government. However, did you even stop to consider that maybe i may have the same ones as you?”

And shu didn't. Sure, everyone with common sense knows of asami and his wealth and power, but no one seemed to be able to connect him with the upper echelons. Because asami never openedly admitted it. And now shu can see he's downfall. 

“How…. How long before people notice that money? Asami san?”

“Three hours from now.”

Swallowing hard, shu downed his own glass of whisky in one mouthful before accepting his fate. 

“What would you have me do in order to make that money go away and back where it came from?”

'Now he understands.’

Smiling darkly, asami placed shu's phone down with yukio's number already set to dial up and gave the man his orders. 

“Your child is at my house. I've got my men stationed there to get her away. With force if they deem it appropriate. Call her here and tell her i'm here with you. I will be listening to this call, so don't even think of alerting her. This will be on loudspeaker. Understood?”

Nodding numbly in confirmation, shu dialed up his daughter and got down to business. 

'Father. Now isn't the best time. That moronic man of a fiancé is standing me up. I'll call you back in ten minutes.’

Asami merely raised one of his eyebrows at yukio's words before he gestured shu to speak. 

“Well, that moronic man as you say isn't standing you up because he's sitting in front of me in fact.”

'Impossible!! Asami's probably busy dealing with his bedwarmer's stabbing.’

Immediately hearing that, asami, kirishima and souh respectively blanched at yukio's blatant admittance of akihito's hospitalisation. Asami pressure shu to prove his point across and he did so. 

“Hang on a minute. Asami san!! Can you spare yukio a minute please?”

Asami almost smirked at shu's acting - almost. Indicating for the phone, the pair made a show of the phone being passed between them and asami spoke as if he didn't hear a thing. 

“Yukio.”

And all yukio's thought was.   
'Shit.’

Asami, however didn't give yukio a chance to recover. Afterall she didn't know that asami heard what she said, so for all tense of purposes, yukio was 'innocent’.

“I meant to tell you that i may be tied up with a few deals i have yet to finalise. I happened to bump into your father and we got discussing the wedding. I thought it was best to break the news myself, seeing as we have history. Don't you agree?”

'Yes. Yes that's true enough. Erm, i'm at the penthouse but i can't get in. Could you help?’

“Yes, ofcourse. I'll have kirishima come by. Give him twenty minutes.”

And with that, kirishima nodded in confirmation and left, and with that sorted, asami hung up on yukio without any more words being exchanged. 

“Thank-you shu san. You don't need to worry about the money. Fantastic how kirishima can create a legitimate bank statements. Isn't it?”

Then it hit him like a truck, asami played him like a fiddle. There was never any incriminating proof of shu's money. It was never there to begin with. 

And with that settled, asami merely downed his own whisky and with souh helping him with his coat? The pair left. 

Not however, without the sound of a glass tumbler being thrown against a wall in anger and a few choice words to boot. 

And with a satisfactory smirk on his face, asami calmly sat in his ride and headed back to the hospital. 

'One down. One to go. Yukio? I hope you are prepared to pay for what you've done’.

 

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never play games your not sure you can win in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!  
> It's getting there, i promise.   
> I'm going to be nice today and upload two chapters now and then i'll try to do the same again tomorrow.   
> I'm going to be mean though as in the second chapter for today, i'm going to leave a cliffhanger...   
> I know, i shouldn't but i'm working on a way to deal out karma whilst keeping the tone of asami's world. If that makes sense. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for your patience, and enjoy the show!!!  
> ;)

Moonlight and daggers part 19 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

'Yukio? Calm down. Asami knows nothing.’

“The hell he doesn't!! You know his reputation in the underworld, you know what he does to those who dare to cross him!! So, how can you tell me to calm down?!?!”

This line of communication has been going on for about an hour now. Ever since yukio had got off the phone with her father and subsequently asami too, yukio was beside herself in worry. Hopefully the stabbing incident of akihito wouldn't come back to her directly. She just hoped that the bedwarmer rounded up dead and that her dream man in asami would see her as the perfect choice. 

‘Look. From the reports that came in, that boy is in the hospital but they are unaware of who had stabbed him. The brat hasn't said anything. Yet.’

“What's that supposed to mean?!?! What do you mean by 'yet’?”

'Why yukio. Are you getting nervous?’

“Spare me your condescending crap!! I don't want any loose ends. Finish him off!”

And without warning, yukio hung up on her caller. She was getting stressed and knowing her luck, in a few minutes time asami will be here. She needed time to calm down and so with skilled fingers, yukio stripped where she stood and headed for the shower. It was just a shame that she wasn't at asami's place… 

 

“Takaba kun. What's going on inside your head?”

“Nothing at all. And that's what's bugging me. I'm used to having ramping thoughts going on. But now? I don't know what to think. I never once doubted asami's fidelity, not once. And now? He's getting married.”

Smiling softly in understanding, sano carried on going through akihito's charts and studying his latest stats before she gave him her two cents. 

“Well asami always did bring out the good and bad of those around him. But, i also think that asami's never been as happy and calm as he is when you are around.”

Akihito couldn't help but scoff at that and judging by the questioning look sano gave akihito? He clearly needed to explain himself. 

 

“Asami needs people of value around him. But me? I cause him trouble, all the time. Really, i don't know what goes on inside his head at times.”

Placing the chart by akihito's covered legs, sano smiled softly, stared out the window from where she sat and spoke up. 

“I don't anything about that. But, i think it's fair to say that he doesn't think that way when it comes to you.”

Akihito didn't know what to say about that, so he just kept quiet. 

It's not like he knew any better… 

 

“Asami sama? Where to now? Back to the hospital?”

“I was planning on doing so, but not yet. Did you locate yukio's whereabouts after my men removed her from my home?”

“Yes sir. She's staying at the bay hotel, room two ten.”

“Very well then. Souh? Take me to the bay hotel. It's time to pay yukio a visit. Hopefully this can be settled quickly and then i can return to akihito's side, where i should be.”

Glancing through the mirror, souh merely raised one of his eyebrows in questioning but nevertheless did as instructed. 

 

It took two hours before they had arrived at the underground parking space and as soon as the engine was killed off,asami exited without waiting for kirishima or souh to get the door for him. 

“Kirishima. Secure the CCTV room. Find out if yukio has had any visitors.”

“Yes sir”

Nodding to souh to follow, asami and his guards entered the elevator and headed up. 

 

A rap on the door signaled yukio to a visitor. Without even bothering to check who it was first, yukio pulled the door and immediately froze at her guests. 

“Ryuichi. Fancy seeing you here. Though it begs the question of how you knew?”

 

Without waiting for permission, asami entered the suite and closed the door behind him with souh standing by. 

“I have my methods. Is there anything to drink here?”

Frowning at that, yukio merely went over and popped the decanter open and poured out some whisky into two tumblers. At that instance, asami received a text message from kirishima. 

'None asami sama’.

Sighing softly, asami glanced up at the exact moment yukio came over. Murmuring his thanks, asami took a sip before he spoke. 

“Takaba akihito was stabbed when he left my club. He did lose a significant amount of blood but luckily he's going to be alright. Thought you might like to know.”

“I see. I'm sorry to hear that. However, i’m glad to hear that he's recovering . Any leads to who did it?”

Narrowing his eyes, asami merely placed his glass down and without even blinking, pulled out his gun and fired a tranquilliser straight into yukio's thigh. And judging by the way yukio frowned in confusion? She never saw it coming. 

The last thing she heard before the drug took effect was asami's snarled laced words. 

 

'You should've known better than to screw with me’.

 

Then everything went black…… 

 

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How blinding it must be to think you can be a match for me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter for today. It follows directly from the one previous and this one contains the evil cliffhanger...   
> Forgive me.... Please???  
> :)

Moonlight and daggers part 20 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

The first thing yukio noticed when she regained consciousness was that she was laying on a bed. And the fact that her arms and feet weren't bound. 

 

'That man thinks he can keep me unchecked. The nerve?!?!!’

Yukio silently sat up and made her way to the door and no sooner had her fingertips touched the handle, a voice broke through the din. 

“I see you're awake now. Yukio.”

Asami was sitting on a chair just by the bed that she had just vacated. 

'How the hell didn't i notice him there?!?!’

“Ryuichi!! You little asshole!!! What's the meaning of this?!?!”

“I'm ‘little’ am i? That's rich coming from you. I was planning on taking care of you last but, we'll you forced me to move up my plans. Now then, you and i are going to have a nice, long chat.”

And yukio knew exactly what asami meant by that. But before asami could do anything, his phone went off and immediately he answered without looking at the caller ID. 

“Asami here.”

‘....Hi.’

Immediately hearing that voice, asami stood up and walked out of the door and immediately yukio realised why she's not incapacitated in any way. 

 

There was a gun turret that was moving to her responses and hers alone. 

 

Watching the steel door shut behind him, asami lent against the opposite wall and softly spoke to his caller. 

“How are you feeling akihito?”

‘...Tired and in pain. Tried sitting up and ended up tearing my sutures a little bit. Sano san wasn't very happy with me. She may have blown a gasket.’

Smirking at that particular image that flew through his mind, asami merely watched as the turret stationed by the door swirled it's nozzle, made a powered down noise and went into standby mode. 

He was so caught up in watching the machine gun that he nearly missed akihito's question. 

'Are...Are you with yukio?’

“Yes and i'm not doing anything untrustworthy akihito. I'm getting answers from her in regards to what happened to you and why she came back in the first place.”

'I can hear you smirking. Old man.’

Immediately hearing akihito teasing him, asami couldn't help but smile a genuine smile that let his men know that while the situation is still precarious, it's getting better. And that's enough for them for now. 

 

“Akihito? I'll be coming over to see you later on. I have a few loose ends that i need to tie up.”

'Ok. I'll see you later Then.’

And with that, asami and akihito respectively hung up on the other. With a hard line set on his face, asami entered the room once again silently. The only recognition he got from the outside was the turret powering up again. 

“Explain yourself asami!! Why am i here?!!”

Asami's reply was to pull the chair away from the bed, remove his suit jacket and tie and placed his gun on his lap with a the safety latch taken off. Cocking the bullet in the chamber, asami saw the colour leave yukio's face before he answered her question. 

“You're here because you are a selfish, self-centered little girl who thought that you could manipulate me and get away with it. I'm going to ask you some questions and you will answer them.”

Yukio's fate was sealed. That was fact. However, that didn't mean that she's going to take it lying down though… 

“Ask away ryuichi. It's not like you can kill me. You are aware of who i'm related to. Stupid man!! You can't even touch my father!!!”

Asami merely allowed the brat to throw her tantrum, to think that she's beyond asami's wrath. How wrong she was… 

“That may be true yukio. Alternatively, i could hire a hit on you and feigned ignorance but i think that your father would see right through it. However..”

At that, asami darkly smiled and kirishima came in with a laptop on hand. With a few types of the keys, kirishima placed the computer on the table and with a nod of gratitude from asami, kirishima smirked at yukio before walking out, all the while the turret aimed right at her forehead. 

“I was at your father's as you know. I showed him a quick demonstration of Kirishima's skills of forging a legitimate bank account. It wouldn't do him any good if word got out of his earnings. I set him up and he didn't even know before i told him. His response was to throw a tumbler of whisky to the wall. He threw a strop not much better than your own. Yukio.”

Smiling condescendingly at asami, yukio merely unfolded her legs and reversed their positions. With her left leg now on the floor and the right one crossed on top. Once settled down, yukio smugly responded to asami's idle threat. 

 

“Exactly, you can't touch us. Show us your phony bank statements, it means nothing. I can easily forgive this silly situation.. If you marry me right now. If not? Well, this could get messy for you and your little bed warmer.”

Smiling as if he was backed into a corner, asami merely stood and placed the laptop in yukio's lap and immediately all that could be heard was a scream. 

 

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to a fool's game?  
> Be sure you want to play along..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!  
> The evil cliffhanger i left behind didn't do my muse much good, i think i rewrote this chapter probably three times. I knew what i wanted to write but it was hard to find the words to write it with.  
> I hope that this is satisfying for those who want payback on the stalker, i doubt it will satisfy the bloodlust most of you want (you know who you are!!!)  
> But, rest assured, this is only the beginning, i have many more plans...  
> So, without further ado, here's the next chapter, i will post up chapter 22 later on today.  
> Enjoy, and feel free to comment!!  
> :D

Moonlight and daggers part 21

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.  
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

Yukio didn't know how long she screamed for but she was feeling the burn at the back of her throat and so she proceeded to throw a strop and destroy the items in the room instead. 

Asami meanwhile was watching it all unfold in the operation room when Kirishima spoke up. 

“Asami sama? How did you acquire those photos? If you don't mind me asking.”

Smiling at Kirishima's confusion, asami merely pulled out a cigarette, lit it up, took a deep hit of nicotine before exhaling the smoke and answering the question. 

“Yukio screwed with so many people, both theoretically and literally, that word spread of her activities. Needless to say, everyone kept a close eye on her. Yukio made the mistake of sleeping with one of my clients. These photos? They're payback. However, he didn't have enough proof of her plans and once word spread that we were getting married? He humbly gave me these. I owe him a case of wine.”

Nodding in understanding, Kirishima pushed his glasses up more and watched as yukio grabbed hold of the laptop and began to destroy it. 

“That's useless to do. I have a few copies. Kirishima? Call sano san for me. Have her and takaba taken to the penthouse discreetly. Have them escorted too.”

“Yes sir” And with that, kirishima pulled out his phone and got to work. 

While it was amusing to watch on the monitor, asami decided to go directly to the source. Taking two more hits of nicotine, asami stubbed out his cigarette and headed inside where yukio was and just about missed the incoming chair.  
All asami did in retaliation was raise one of his eyebrows before yukio spat at him. 

“You bastard!!! You inconceivable prick!! You asshole!!! Who the hell do you think you are?!!!!”

Asami merely sat down on the edge of the bed and watched as yukio ran circles around the room, all the while spitting like a wet cat. 

“Are you done?” Was all that asami had said. And all yukio could do was nod reluctantly in confirmation before asami spoke up through his anger. 

“Did you really think that i didn't know that you were sleeping around with my clients in order to get Intel on me?”

This was clearly a rhetorical question as no sooner had asami asked yukio, he carried on talking. 

“Did you really think that i didn't know that you were bribing my bouncers to find out when i would be stopping by?”

“Did you honestly expect me to believe that all of this 'diminished responsibility’ ruling really has any credibility? Considering that you had slept with the ruling judge and made arrangements for him to be in your hearing.”

Yukio was beyond terrified - and rightfully so. These photos go back ten years tops. Each and every man in them was now a high ranking politician that could easily cover all this up without even lifting a finger. But what really scared her was the bottom right photo. It was a picture of akihito meeting with the security guard stationed at sion. The same man that she paid to stab akihito. 

“Yukio. You made a mess. I figured out who stabbed my, what did you call him again? Oh yes, my 'bed warmer’. Interesting how it worked out. The same man that stabbed him was the EXACT same man who alerted me of the fight. He had a guilty conscience and admitted it. Although he wasn't the one who inflicted the wound, he was the one who grabbed akihito and pulled him into the alleyway. You underestimated just how far my reach extended.”

 

This was clearly not part of yukio's plan, that much asami knew to be true. 

“You are going to give me the book that contains all of your contacts in and out of the government. I need to clean up the mess YOU have made. Then you are going to give me your access codes for your security firm and the bank account that goes with it. From now on, your business belongs to me. You will, however, keep your private funds. I am fully aware of what you have been doing yukio, and because of your self-centered ways? I'm stuck in it due to your brashness of declaring our engagement. I should kill you, i should and i can easily do so. However, you won't learn your lesson if you are dead.”

 

And that's that. Yukio dared to play a big boys game and lost. Now, everything that she was is gone too. She may have maintained her life, but asami's going to be dictating that also. 

Yukio now has a very short lease around her neck. 

She was just too stupid to realise that it was always there, ever since she had met asami. 

And now yukio is learning. 

From here on out, she's officially asami's bitch.  
And now she's been made to kneel. 

 

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We should've known that the enemy wasn't going to go down without a fight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi...   
> I'm still very much alive and kicking.   
> I'm sorry for the late update, i stumbled on to a very bad case of writers block. I knew what i wanted to write, where the story was heading. I just couldn't word it. Which, by the way SUCKED so, so bad!!!  
> I don't think i can class this as a chapter but i think i did the best i could, considering my own circumstances. If you have any grievances? Please feel free to comment on it and i will try and explain better.   
> Thanks again for your patience and here's the next chapter.   
> Hopefully, i will be able to update again tomorrow, but we'll see.   
> ;D

Moonlight and daggers part 22

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

It didn't take long for Asami to get back to his penthouse and immediately he heard the tell tale sounds of Akihito ranting and raving about who knows what. Opening and shutting the door, Asami merely stood where he was while he watched the scene unfold before him. 

Akihito was standing in the middle of the living room while Sano was sitting on the couch listening intently to what Akihito was saying. Akihito had just saw Asami and immediately he vented to his Lover instead. 

 

“What did you do?!! Forget i asked. Fix this mess Asami!! This is getting out of hand!!”

Turning to Sano, Asami raised one of his eyebrows in questioning before Sano put the TV off of standby and immediately Asami saw what Akihito was being frantic about. 

 

'And you are just joining us. Here's a quick update of the main headlines. Business woman and convicted murderer, Asama Yukio has been reported missing. Sources say that after her public announcement of her engagement to the businessman, Asami Ryuichi, Asama Yukio had left Asami's club, Sion at ten in the evening and has yet to be seen or heard from since’.

Turning the TV back to standby mode, Sano turned to Asami and spoke. 

“Did you have a hand in this?”   
Asami had no reason to lie, so he spoke the truth. 

“Yes. However, she's at her apartment. If you want proof. Here.”

Asami dialed up Yukio's number, put it on loudspeaker and immediately, Yukio answered and began cursing at Asami.

“You asshole!! Let me go Ryuichi!!”

Hanging up on her, Asami smirked at Sano's expression before the lady in questioning spoke up through her seemingly shocked state. 

“Well, she's as charming as always. Does she know that she's classed as a mission person?”

“No. She has no TV or Internet access either. The phone she's got that i just called has an encryption key in it. It's her phone but only i can allow her access to what she wants to do. All alerts come directly to me. To everyone else? It seems she's sleeping off the partying.”

At this, Akihito spoke up. 

“Well then, how do you account for the news of her 'disappearance’ Then?!”

“It was most likely her father. General Asama isn't as spineless as i thought he might be.”

Snorting at that, Sano gave her own two cents to Asami's statement. 

“Well, he IS a general of the army. So yeah, he's not spineless.”

At that, Asami couldn't help but scoff at which caused the pair to raise their eyebrows and Asami to explain himself. 

“He leads the battle but is never on the front line. He has never drew a gun on someone, much less kill. He rose to the ranks due to his ability to pick out the flaws of his enemies with just a glance. Shu has no combat experience. However, he doesn't know how to deal with a person like me who never shows the enemy his whole hand or his weaknesses. I doubt he's even aware of who has his daughter, nevertheless i will go to see the man with Kirishima. Sano? Would you mind staying here? I don't think my housing location has been revealed but all the same, i rather not take any chances. Akihito? You mostly need to stay put. This is going to turn into a witch hunt soon enough and the last thing i need is to worry about you and your whereabouts. Is that understood?”

“Yeah, yeah. I'll stay like put.”

Smiling in gratitude, Asami gently gave Akihito a lingering kiss to his forehead before murmuring his thanks to Sano who merely smirked in amusement before he grabbed his coat and with Kirishima standing by, headed to Shu's place.

Stepping into the elevator, Asami waited for the doors to shut before he spoke to Kirishima. 

“Find out how news broke that Yukio went missing. I don't need the media snooping around me and inadvertently causing trouble with my clients. Well, no more than what Yukio has caused. And keep guards discreetly around my home.”

“You worried that Takaba sama will try and do a runner?”

“No. Sano san is with him so he won't do anything brash, she'll have a fit. No, i'm worried about the media.”

“Understood Asami Sama. It'll be taken care of.”

And with that, Asami headed inside his tinted limousine and towards the man who refused to see the cold, hard truth of who Asami really is. 

 

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is their downfall....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi....   
> This is really happening, this is an update!!  
> So, so sorry for the delay, writer's block is no joke. I avoided anything that may hinder me and yet it wouldn't budge....   
> I think I'm past it now but we'll see, this story may have to be lengthened but i'll worry about that when i hit chapter 24!!  
> Thanks again for your patience, hopefully this still has readers waiting for this to go on.   
> Apologies also for the length of this also.   
> Enjoy, many thanks again and comments of any kind are always welcome!!!  
> :D

Moonlight and daggers part 23 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.) 

 

Asami wasted no time on the matter. Once the car had pulled to a stop outside Shu's house, Asami got out without waiting for Kirishima to open the door and headed straight to the porch. Knocking on the door, Shu barely got an inch of the door open when he was pistol whipped to the side of the head and immediately Asami dragged his body away from the door and once Kirishima got in, Slammed the door behind him, drew the curtains and blinds and flung the old general onto his couch. 

Allowing Kirishima to take his coat, Asami removed his cufflinks, tie and sat in front of Shu, who had only now regained his senses and began spitting like a cat. Now he knew where Yukio got it from. 

“What's the meaning of this Asami?!!! I don't know what your intentions are here but you kicked the wrong hornets nest now!!! And i know you have Yukio too. That stupid girl of mine never did know when to keep her damn mouth shut!! Well, don't just sit there boy, tell me what you want?!!!”

Asami was merely allowing the old man to vent. Yes, he did have a purpose for coming here, had some questions he needed answering. But he's got time, the police haven't contacting him yet and he's lawyers are on standby for now. 

Asami lit up a cigarette, took a hit before removing the stick and exhaled the smoke in Shu's face before he spoke. 

“I may have underestimated the intelligence you have Shu. I thought rather dumbly that you knew better than to run your mouth off to the media. I thought that someone of your security clearance knew better than to get news involved in your affairs. You are aware that now the police are going to start digging into your life, including the work you do in the army.”

Realisation dawned on him, his work is covert and as such most of his reports are redacted. No-one would suspect that Yukio's disappearance would be connected to Asami - no, they would think that it's connected to him. So while the police waste time going through the courts to get specific information released? Asami would've got rid of Yukio and no-one would've thought any differently about Asami. 

And judging by the small, satisfied smile on Asami's face, Shu knew that he inadvertently shot himself in the foot. 

Asami rather sadistically enjoyed seeing this man squirm and decided to rub more salt into his wound - his wounded pride. 

“Ahh, you understand now do you?  
Don't interpret my lack of care for you two for coldness. I never wanted any of this to happen. Yukio made the mistake of escalating her own presence. I was happy for her being released. But, she made an enemy of me when she targeted a person i care greatly for. In that aspect, i have little sympathy for you. I would've been more than satisfied if you two didn't start anything with me.”

Shu knew now that Asami is leaving him to deal with this mess he had created and with that, Asami gathered himself up, redress and with a curt nod to Kirishima, he left.   
He had another matter to deal with. 

 

It took a further two hours before he reached the apartment block that is currently housing Yukio.   
Asami really just wanted to put a bullet to her head and be done with it, unfortunately because of her stupid father thinking that releasing the report that his daughter is missing? Asami has to play it safe, well, for the time being. 

Entering through the back alleyways, Asami pulled open the heavy duty door and stepped inside.   
Yukio heard him come in and was about to kick up another fuss when she saw the smirk on Asami's face. And just before Yukio was about to ask what it's for? Asami dropped one hell of a bombshell on her. And rightfully so. 

“You're aware that the media is now involved in your 'disappearance’. However, your father has sealed your fate here.”

“The hell you talking about?!! What did he do?!!”

“He's so bent on shifting the pressure of your absence on me, he ignorantly forgotten about his own line of work. He deals with blackops and his reports are redacted heavily. To an outside source? You're 'abduction’ would look like the work of his enemies. The police would look externally for the perpetrators, not internally. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree with you two in regards to your stupidity. How fortunate that now your execution will be pushed back a little.   
You really are a stupid girl, Yukio.”

And with that, Asami looked at Kirishima who nodded in comprehension before they left.   
All the while hearing Yukio resound herself to her captivity, fall to the ground knees first and screamed at the injustice. 

 

There was really no hope to try and dig herself out of this mess.   
Knew that she was playing a deadly game of hide and seek the instant she made contact with akihito.   
It became real the moment she ordered the hit at the clinic.   
It signed her death warrant the moment she thought of permanently getting rid of akihito. 

 

It was officially dated the moment her father made her absence known to the masses. 

Yukio's life ended when she re-entered Asami's life once again. 

She was playing a fools game right from the start. 

 

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all coming to an end....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!!  
> I have finally for my vibe back!!!!!  
> It's taken awhile but here it is, the next chapter.  
> I have added another one to this story as i don't believe i can settle this the way i want to in 25, so i increased it.  
> Thanks again for your patience and here's a brand new chapter.  
> Comments of any kind are always welcome!!  
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> :D

Moonlight and daggers part 24 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder' series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.  
(So, please don't sue me.) 

 

Asami managed to clear the busy city traffic and headed home around ten minutes past nine and was immediately greeted with silence.  
Now normally, Asami would be happy for at once, he'll be able to just think about the things he needs doing or whatnot. But now? Hearing nothing from either Sano or Akihito has Asami troubled.  
And that's not a good thing. 

 

Peering into his living room, Asami saw Sano lying sound asleep and he couldn't help but smile. Reaching around the back of the couch, Asami pulled the blanket over the woman and headed to his bedroom.  
Akihito was lying down on his stomach, pillow underneath his folded arms and headphones on. By his side, a laptop and on the screen was pictures and information on the Asama's. 

Shutting the power off, Asami placed the laptop down on his bedside table, pulled a blanket over Akihito's body and headed for a shower. 

Akihito had woken up the instant he heard the shower being turned on and glancing sideways, he noticed that his laptop has been moved. He that most likely Asami would've seen what was on the screen but he couldn't help it.  
Akihito had to know about the people who nearly killed him and almost wrecked his relationship with Asami.  
Akihito knew that most likely he would be procrastinating about this, knew that even if Asami didn't take Yukio out of the picture the way he did? He would've dug into the family history himself and probably end up in deeper water than intended. 

“Something troubling you, Akihito?”

Glancing up, Akihito didn't even register Asami there, and judging by that damn smirk on his face? Asami knew that too. 

“..No. More like, why now? What caused it to happen? Why did she Resurface, especially after all this time?”

Humming in response, Asami graciously dropped his towel, revealing his endowment in all its glory and climbed straight over Akihito, who immediately blushed but otherwise, had no qualms and allowed it to happen. 

“I'll have to ask her when i see her later on. But for now? I owe you for causing unnecessary stress and hurt to you in regards to Yukio, Akihito. I don't have the power of foresight and if Possible? I would've took care of this long before now. So, tell me what you want? Tell me and i'll see what i can do.”

Smiling softly, Akihito had an idea and judging by the wandering hands on his body courtesy of Asami? He knew too. And just as he was about to allow it, Akihito remembered something. 

“Asami? Sano san is still here.”

And all Asami did was smirk dangerously and proceeded to carry Akihito to his secret room….. 

 

Asami thoroughly indulged himself with Akihito for around a couple of hours and he was just as content watching the young man asleep in their bed.  
After their session in Asami's secret room, Asami dressed Akihito in his shirt and carried him bridal style into their room and currently Asami was making soothing motions on the back of Akihito's back. Before he can make his way back to his shoulders, Asami's phone gave a buzz which caused Akihito to twitch which Asami easily calmed before grabbing his phone, giving Akihito a lingering kiss to his temple and heading out into the living room dressed in his robe. 

 

Upon entering the room however, Asami noticed that Sano was not here. Glancing around the room, Asami saw a letter folded on the kitchen side, walking a few steps, Asami picked it up, noticed his name written on the top and proceeded to read it. 

 

'Asami.  
I've headed to the hospital. My shift had begun by the time you find and read this.  
Asami? Be careful, VERY careful if you are planning to frame Yukio's disappearance on to someone else.  
General Asama has a long reputation for leaving behind messes, messes that should've been cleaned up long before now. 

Keep yourself and Takaba kun safe. 

Sano.’

Smirking at that, Asami called up Kirishima, having remembered he sent him a text. 

 

'Asami sama.’

“Kirishima. You and Souh come to my place and bring your laptop and any files you have on Shu Asama too.”

'Understood Asami sama. Be there in an hour.’

Humming in response, Asami hung up and turned to see Akihito standing by the doorframe of their bedroom still wearing his shirt and nothing more. 

“Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up.”

“It's ok, needed the toilet anyway. Is Sano san gone?”

Smiling, Asami approached, Done up the remaining buttons and stroked away stray hairs away from Akihito's face before answering. 

“Yes, she had a shift at the hospital. Kirishima and Souh are coming over. We're ending the Asama's once and for all. You may want to leave this room and put some music on, i doubt that you want to hear what we have to hear.”

Seeing Akihito turning pale, Asami easily cupped his face, soothed the tension between his eyebrows before he spoke softly. 

 

“Easy Akihito, we're not going to demonstrate and explain how we plan to kill him or his offspring. But Shu had made enemies, some of which are very colourful in their killing of the ones they kidnap and torture. I need to know what they did in order to frame them for his daughter's kidnapping. I won't kill me them. Ok?”

Nodding slowly but in understanding and agreement, Akihito relented and leaned against Asami's chest which caused the man himself to smile gently, pull him closer so that he could pick him up bridal style and headed back to their room.  
Akihito still looked exhausted and Asami needs a shower. 

 

Fifty-five minutes later, Kirishima and Souh had arrived and immediately the trio went to work. 

 

“Back in 96, Shu's men were sent to the far east of Kyoto along with a military group of five units comprised of ten different nations including the British, American and French. It was a joint training exercise that soon turned into a live action mission. They had unwittingly stumbled upon a subunit of a Mexican cartel. They were in a part exchange, mainly narcotics and the cutting mix, but they needed 'test subjects’ i guess to test the legitimacy of the product. There were twenty people they used, mostly teenage girls. The army had no business there and Shu ordered them to withdraw.  
However, a girl spotted them and because the exercise was of the need to know basis, the army was told to withdraw immediately without a fight, which of course broke out. 

Inevitably, one of Shu's men took down one of the lieutenants of the cartel. However, upon an official report for this mess up, Shu claimed that the men acted on their own accord. He essentially hung them up to dry. To top it off, the man he pitted the blame on had a written sanction against him. Shu was an up in coming man, this mess up would've caused him his job, rank and pension.  
The man was kicked out of the military and rumour has it that he joined up with the cartel he fought against that day. However, he never deals drugs to the woman on the border, in fact he deals them to the men who dare to speak or act against him.”

"Interesting. Shu took away his career but the lieutenant kept his pride as a soldier. What's his name and current location?”

“Ikami gin. He lives off the peninsula of Nagasaki. Would you like me to prepare the plane?”

“Yes. However, this isn't a recovery mission, we're merely going to ask for his help. No heavy artillery.”

Nodding in understanding, Kirishima stepped out and made the necessary arrangements while Asami and Souh sorted out the rest of the information and logistics. 

“Have men stationed discreetly at the hospital where Sano works. I doubt that Shu would target her, but it's better to be safe than sorry.”

“Understood sir. But, what about Takaba sama?”

Frowning slightly, Asami stared at his room's closed door and spoke without turning around. 

“That is another matter. Honestly? I think that he may be safer coming with us.”

Before Souh could give his opinion, Akihito had picked this moment to come over. 

“Asami? Is something wrong?”

“Not really. Fancy going to Nagasaki with me?”

Thinking about an unexpected road trip, Akihito immediately brightened up, not however, before his journalist instincts kicked in. 

“Why? Why do you want to go to Nagasaki? And why do you want to take me also?”

“Well. You were always quick on the uptake when it comes to suspicion. Fine, if you must know we are going after man who was sold out by Shu. I doubt he'll be so boisterous as to make a move against me but i rather be safe than sorry. But, if you want to stay? I'll make arrangements for you to stay at sion, it's as safe as houses. The choice is yours, Akihito.”

But Akihito already knew, knew as soon as Asami told him that he's going after general Asama. 

“...No. No, i'm coming. I refuse to be used against you again. I won't do that.”

Hearing that, Asami merely pulled Akihito down to his side and gently pulled Akihito's head underneath his chin and finished his business with Souh. 

“Very well then. Souh? Get yourself and Kirishima ready. We're heading to Nagasaki now.”

And with a little smirk, Souh excused himself and did just that. 

 

In less than three days, they would be meeting up with Ikami gin and finally taken out the Asama's once and for all. 

 

The game of Yukio's is finally coming to an end. 

 

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the best laid plans take time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!!  
> This was meant to go up yesterday but my document manager decided that i didn't need any of works, froze on itself and then deleted EVERYTHING!!! I wasn't impressed, not at all.   
> However, i written down some notes to help with my writer's block so i had a general idea of this chapter, so i had to rewrite this....   
> Anyway, here we go, thank you again for your patience and enjoy!!!  
> Comments are always welcome.   
> :D

Moonlight and daggers part 25

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

It's amazing how bored one person can be in essentially, a compressed, flying, tin can. And Akihito was bored stiff. 

There is only so much sex one can have before the body groans in protest. Asami had officially entered Akihito into the mile high club, albeit in a private way and the man in question was going over the final preparations before meeting with Ikami. 

Akihito was watching the various buildings and water's change in shape and scope through one of many windows on the plane. He never could get tired of viewing the world from a different perspective and judging by the amused snort that came from Asami? He saw the look on Akihito's face. A look he didn't even know he was wearing in the first place. 

“What's so funny?”

“Nothing much. I never really pegged you as a day dreamer, that's all. Anyway, grab your coat, we're touching down in ten minutes.”

And with that, Asami gathered up his gun holster, gun, two extra clips of ammunition, a pocket knife and his cigarettes and got himself ready. Asami really looked as if he were on vacation. Wearing a tight fitting polo shirt, dark khaki combat trousers doubled up with ankle boots. On top of his shirt, Asami pulled on his loose hoody and left it unzipped. 

 

Kirishima and Souh were dressed similarly, the whole point of dressing causally was to not make themselves threatening, to allow themselves to look as if they are approachable. 

Allowing the turbulence to settle, the four watched the door and stairs automatically open and as soon as they were given the all clear, Asami led Akihito out with Kirishima and Souh sandwiched between them and headed to the last known address of Ikami. 

 

Nagasaki had changed since the second world war had ended seventy years ago. The city was bustling in activity but, the scars of war are plainly obvious to those around them. Akihito was walking around, admiring the sights when a burly fellow approached. 

“Ain't you a little young to be travelling around here all by yourself?”

“Not that it's any of your business, but i'm twenty five. Where i go isn't of your concern.”

Clearly this man wasn't impressed as no sooner had Akihito spoke, the stranger had his hand wrapped around his throat before a gun was pointed to his temple. 

“Release the young man. Or you'll be sporting a mushroom shaped scar to your funeral.”

Feeling the cold end of Asami's gun barrel, the man shoved Akihito away from him and into Kirishima's waiting arms before he walked away. 

Kirishima pulled akihito backwards and began examining his neck while giving Asami a report. 

“It's a little red but there is no sign of it becoming a bruise any time soon. Asami sama? That man, he was sporting the insignia of Ikami's former army regiment.”

“Yes, i saw it also. He headed south, we'll be able to catch up to him. Kirishima? You and Souh arrange for a land-rover, we'll wait here for you.”

Nodding in agreement, the pair left without another word, leaving Asami with some semblance of privacy to talk to Akihito. 

 

“Are you alright?”

“What do you think?!! We are now going to track that guy down!! The same man who just strangled me! For a smart man, that was a dumb question to ask me Asami!!”

 

Frowning at that, Asami gently grazed his fingers across Akihito's face, but Akihito ducked away and softly spoke. 

“No. You don't get to console me Asami. You knew didn't you? Knew that this is Ikami's territory and that you needed bait. Admit it.”

Hearing that, Asami calmly pulled Akihito closer to himself, loosely gripped his neck, gently massaged the skin and responded to his accusations. 

“Yes and no. Yes, Ikami has men watching at all times and he's very cautious to those who enter this specific area. But, i didn't know that they were that bloodthirsty. I never thought of you as bait Akihito, not for a second.”

And with that, Asami bent down and discreetly placed a kiss to his neck and pulled away as Kirishima and Souh had returned with the vehicle in question. 

 

Just as Asami had predicted, they were able to track the man down and currently they had him hog tied and in the back seat with a gun aimed at his prized organs, courtesy of Kirishima. The man wouldn't dare to lie, especially when his manhood was being compromised with a weapon that could end his ability to perform and reproduce permanently. 

 

Stopping at a factory, Asami gestured to Souh who immediately got what Asami had in mind and pulled the bound man out of the vehicle none too gently and threw him to the ground. Opening the door, Asami held out a hand which Akihito took and with Kirishima standing right behind him, the men headed to the main entrance and no sooner had they knocked on the door using the tied up man's head, five different types of gun nozzles were in their faces and Ikami made his presence known. 

“Lower your guns, we are in the presence of royalty.”

Hearing his men murmuring and looking around in disbelief, Ikami merely smirked before he explained himself. 

“That man there is Asami Ryuichi. He runs the Tokyo night club scene. He also has a heavy hand in narcotics too, as well as other interest. He's a procurer items.”

Not really caring about the praise that their boss was heaping onto Asami, Ikami's men nevertheless lowered their respective guns and Ikami gestured Asami and his men inside. 

“You're a long way from the big city, to what do i owe the pleasure of your company?”

“I won't waste any of our time. I'm holding in my care, the daughter of general Asama.”

Hearing that, Ikami gestured to his still tied up man to which Asami nodded in understanding and signalled Kirishima to untie him. Once he was free, the man lashed out verbally against them. 

“You bastards!!! How dare you tie me up then drag me around like i'm your pet!! If it weren't for this blond brat, none of this would've happened!!”

And immediately, the man made yet another move to Akihito and before he could even get within a hairs breath away, Asami had put a bullet to his kneecap and immediately all guns were pointed everywhere. Naturally Ikami had to defuse the situation. 

“Alright, that's enough!! I assume you have a good excuse for putting an extra hole in one of my men here. Asami?”

“I do. He attempted to kill this young man here. This was his second attempt, although the last time, i did threaten to put a bullet to his temple. I thought it would be in rather bad taste to kill one of your men, especially since i'm here to ask for your help.”

Immediately hearing that, Ikami raised one of his eyebrows before he gestured to have one of his men remove the bleeding man away. Once they were alone, with two men on each of their respective sides, the men got down to business. 

 

“I never thought i'd hear that name again. Especially on my turf. If you have his daughter, why do you need me?”

“Because her stupid father got the media involved. Although that worked in my favour. The police would be focusing on his enemies and thus allowed me to, if i wanted, to get rid of Yukio if need be. However, that'll mean that your name is going to be investigated. I'm giving you a chance to get involved voluntarily instead of being forced in.”

Humming in response, Ikami gestured to his minibar and Asami took him up on his offer. Once the drinks were served, Ikami took a sip of his own before he spoke. 

“Sounds like you already got me involved regardless. You have a funny way of asking for my help, from where i stand, you got it backwards.”

Smiling at that, Asami calmly leant forward, placed his drink down and spoke. 

“I'm asking you for your chance to eliminate the man who ended a well earned career. Yukio attempted to have me and Takaba here killed. She Orchestrated a bombing of a clinic i was visiting, not to mention nearly injuring countless bystanders and patients. Think of this as a clean slate for the both of us. Shu wouldn't even think about the two of us working together. Of course, i'll see to it that you'll be well paid for your troubles.”

“Seems to me as if all of this would only serve to benefit you, Asami. I have no intention of dealing with that rat anymore, his manipulative report on me led to this factory and this new line of work. You want me to deal with Shu? This is more than asking for my help, this is asking for a whole hornet's nest to be kicked.”

Akihito looked disheartened. Coming all the way to Nagasaki just to have Ikami Shrugging his shoulders and saying   
'sorry. Can't help you’. And judging by the look Asami was given him? He knew it too.

'Screw it. I refuse to be a pity piece here.’  
Immediately thinking that, Akihito spoke out, fully aware of the situation and the scene he's in, but not particularly caring about it right now. 

“Some soldier you are, here you go preaching to your men to respect those around them and yet when it comes to yourself? You act like a bloody kicked puppy!!! What's the point in all of this?!! Here you are erring on the side of caution and the man who did this to you is allowed to carry on as if nothing happened!! We're not asking for you to bring your army and start a riot, i can get the proof of his misconduct against you and get you honourable discharged instead. That man and his daughter are ruining my life including yours. You are just too self absorbed to see it happening!!”

Stopping at that, Akihito slumped in on himself with Asami carefully pulling him back into his seat beside him. Ikami, who was watching this unfold, merely sighed heavily before he spoke up. 

“He can help me huh? Who is this boy you have with you Asami?”

“That's not really a necessary piece of information you need to know. What i can say is that he's a very capable investigator, not to mention he's persistent and stubborn but, he's as loyal and trustworthy as your men Ikami. If Takaba here says that he can help? He will.”

Eyeing the man skeptically, Ikami asked one more question. A question that would determine his final decision. 

“Do you trust him, Asami?”

And all Asami did was stand up, gestured to his men to wait outside. Once Ikami did the same, Asami stood behind Akihito's body and answered his question. 

“I do. He stood in front of me and another crime lord with both our guns pointed at him. I trust him at this very moment to help me if you were to pull a weapon out.”

Seeing the fierceness in Akihito's eyes, Ikami merely smirked in satisfaction before he walked away. Not however, without a parting whisper to the pair. 

 

“Give me three days. Three days and we'll end this once and for all.”

 

Without acknowledgement of what has been said, Asami pulled Akihito away and headed to the car where Kirishima and Souh were standing by. 

“Asami sama? Is everything alright?”

“Yes, Ikami will contact me in three days.   
Come, let's head back home, i left my business card, he'll call. Until then, we have no reason to stay. Let's go.”

And with that cleared up, the four entered the vehicle, headed to the airport and back to Tokyo. 

 

In three days from now, the Asama's and all the misery they had brought with them will fade away. 

And they couldn't wait… 

 

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These things will fade away...  
> As it always does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!  
> We're reaching the ending here!!! Just the Epilogue to go.  
> Hopefully this chapter will quench the bloodthirstyness some of my readers have for this story!!!  
> Now, once this is over, i will be coming back with a selection of one shots before i do another multichapter story.  
> Now, about the Epilogue?....
> 
> I read and saw some interesting rumours and truths about a certain 15th anniversary of a certain finder series of a certain character supposedly purposing to a certain someone....  
> I was going to do a one shot of said anniversary... But i think it'll fit in this story instead..... Yeah i'm going to do that ;D  
> Anyway, thanks for your patience, enjoy the last chapter before the Epilogue which i will have up hopefully tomorrow!!  
> Enjoy and comments of any kind are always welcome!!!
> 
> :D

Moonlight and daggers part 26 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.  
(So, please don't sue me.) 

 

Akihito had a theory, not a great one but a theory all the same. 

That clocks and the ability to tell the time was a cruel, sick joke that keeps humankind waiting for whatever they're waiting for. 

It's been exactly three days since they had returned from Nagasaki and their meeting with Ikami. He had given his word to Asami that he would contact him and they would put an end to the Asama's. It's been three days and that man has yet to call. Not even once. 

At first, Akihito didn't really believe that Ikami was trustworthy, that when he said that he would help Asami, he would. But now? It's been three whole days and nothing had come from it.  
Asami was watching silently as Akihito leant against his wall spanning window, gazing at anything and nothing. He understood what was going on in his head, but circumstances change and while Asami was in the right mind to go back to Nagasaki and shoot the man for blatantly lying to his face? Asami also didn't hold of his eggs in one basket. He had an contiguously plan in place.  
He had left behind a guard to monitor Ikami's movements and he received messages that Ikami was moving out with four of his own men. That could only mean that Ikami was holding true to his words. 

Placing his phone and gun down on his desk, Asami went to stand behind Akihito's body and once close enough, he leant his chin on his shoulder and spoke. 

“He's coming Takaba. Relax, you're too young to have a heart attack.”

“That's easy for you to say, everything always seems to go your way. Regardless of the days or weeks you have to wait for, in the end Asami? You always get what you want.”

Humming in agreement, because really Akihito had a great point, Asami ghosted his lips against Akihito's pulse before placing an open mouthed kiss there and pulling away. 

Kirishima, who was currently standing by the door was alerted to an incoming call through his phone vibrating in his pocket. 

“Hello?”

'Is this Kirishima kei?’

“It is. And to whom am i speaking with?”

'My apologies, this is Ikami's former lieutenant, the name is Roe. Ikami and myself will be with you in an hour's time.’

And rather abruptly, Roe hung up. Looking at his phone in annoyance towards the man's lack of manners, Kirishima shrugged the anger away before he approached Asami.

“Asami sama? A gentleman by the name of Roe called, he's Ikami's man. They will be arriving in an hour. What would you like me to do?”

“See to it that they leave their weapons at the front. I don't want to have a gun fight for no apparent reason here. And have CCTV footage uploaded to my computer from the garage. I want to know if they are bringing a small army with them or just the two of them.”

Nodding in confirmation, Kirishima stepped out and with Souh already standing outside, the pair left to make the necessary arrangements. 

 

It was a rather awkward atmosphere here.  
Asami and his two men were on the right and Ikami and his man, who Kirishima knew to be Roe were on the left. Akihito was watching on another table, laptop out with Souh standing behind him. 

Akihito really wasn't paying much attention to them, more like he was coerced into being here. Asami had theorised that the closest he was to him? The less likely he would run into more trouble with the Asama's. Fair enough, Akihito thought, until they actually went into the details of how they would get rid of the pair. 

“They need to be dead Asami, that's the only way for you to be completely free from them. The only question is, how will you do so? Especially since Yukio had announced your engagement so publicly?”

“True. Although that could also work in my favour. Kirishima? How's Bora Bora this year?”

Smirking, Kirishima stepped out and made the necessary arrangements while Asami looked at Ikami's confused face and explained himself. 

 

“Yukio loves Bora Bora, she also has a small house there too. But, she is allergic to jellyfish, fatally actually. She has a private pool there that she swims in that's close to the sea so she can see the aquatic life without touching them.”

“You can stage her death as an accident there. Very smart Asami, but what about her old man?”

“I'll leave him to you Ikami. He was responsible for your dishonourable discharge and Takaba over there did give you his word that he'll help you clear your name.”

At that, Ikami looked over at Akihito who was in fact emerged in his investigation of Shu Asama and feeling Ikami's eyes on him, Akihito looked up and immediately nodded in confirmation to what Asami had said before he spoke. 

“I found his entire military career here but there are huge discrepancies in the history of his missions, if you could give me an exact timetable for when you were in the army under his command up until he filed your discharge papers, i can help you with the terms of your court sanctions. Or at least try to anyway.”

Smiling despite himself, Ikami merely nodded in gratitude before standing up and drawing this meeting to a close.  
Walking him and his man to the door, Asami stepped aside as Kirishima entered and gave his report. 

“Weather is good, temperature is above average for this time of year. It's perfect to take a trip to Asami sama.”  
Smirking at that, Asami nodded and immediately Kirishima made preparations for their journey. Looking at Ikami, Asami held out his hand to which Ikami shook without hesitation and spoke. 

“If this works Asami? This will be nothing but a bad memory.”

“And when it's over? You'll have the respect that Asama took from you again.”

Nodding in agreement, Ikami nodded Akihito who shyly waved back as a response. Gesturing silently to his men, Ikami bade them farewells until tomorrow. 

 

The next day came with a groan from Akihito and a deep chuckle from Asami.  
Akihito was lying face down with a heavy but nevertheless gentle weight on his back, apparently Akihito was restless last night and Asami decided to help him sleep with the best method he knew of - sex.  
Watching the muscles move up and down, Asami calmly leant forward and trailed open mouthed kisses up his spine till he reached the base of Akihito's neck and proceeded to leave a love bite there which in turn caused Akihito to moan in lust.  
Hearing that, Asami gently turned Akihito around, having been fully on top of the young man and immediately lips clashed in a heated exchange.  
As is most things that are good, the pair had to break apart as their respective lungs shouted for 02. Akihito glared at the man for getting him excited again so early in the morning and all Asami said in response was.  
“If you're suffering so badly? I'll help you out.”

And indeed Asami went ahead and did just that. 

Heading to his aeroplane, Asami led the handcuffed Yukio up the stairs and entering the aviation vehicle, Asami calmly pushed her down, cuffed her hands to the arm rest and sat down opposite her. Kirishima had a hand on Akihito's shoulder and led him to the back with Souh sitting beside Yukio. 

“You're taking the bed warmer with us? Cute. Tell me Ryuichi, will he be sleeping on the floor by our feet? Or maybe as our pillow?”

Immediately hearing that, Akihito couldn't help but flinch to which Kirishima gently gripped his shoulders in support before shaking his head in a negative gesture to ignore her. Apparently Asami didn't appreciate it either. 

“No, as a matter of fact Akihito and i will be in the master bedroom and you? You charming individual will be in the spare room. And tomorrow? You and i will have a nice, relaxing swim in the big, blue ocean.”  
And with that, Asami leant backwards and smiled darkly as Yukio knew what he meant. Asami knew that she was fatally allergic to jellyfish and the ocean is swarming with them. Tomorrow, Yukio will die, ‘accidentally’.

 

The villa that they're staying in is as closed off from civilisation as it gets.  
The place was fenced off to the public to give the residents privacy, which was perfect for Asami, seeing as he didn't want anyone to know EXACTLY why he's here. They had leaked to the media that they were going on a mini vacation to celebrate their engagement and Asami was well aware of the media circus that will unfold around him when they announce that Yukio had died 'in a tragic accident that no-one could've foresaw’, well, that's how it's going to play out to the public. 

 

Leaving Kirishima and Souh to take care of Yukio, Asami had both his and Akihito's luggage and settled them in for the weekend.  
Looking at the balcony, Asami lightly frowned at the sight of Akihito sitting out there. Now usually Asami would think that seeing Akihito bathed in the sunlight was completely appealing to his eyes but now? It worried him.  
Asami knew that this was awkward to Akihito in so many ways, to say that he is with his ex and his fiancé was enough to deal with but knowing that Asami brought Yukio here to die? That was a whole other issue. 

 

Entering the patio, Asami with cans of beer in hand sat down beside Akihito and silently handed over one over before he opened his own and spoke after taking a sip. 

“You will be with Kirishima tomorrow. There is a string of rock pools around here that has various ocean creatures and sea life. It's perfect to forget about why we're here.”

Hearing that, Akihito couldn't help but scoff at that and explained himself. 

“More like you want me to have an alibi just in case. Tell me, do you really intend to kill Yukio or marry her here? Even you can't deny the attraction between you two…”

 

Seeing the fear and anger in Akihito's eyes, Asami pulled his chair closer to himself and spoke softly into his ear. 

 

“There is only one i'm attracted to and he's sitting right beside me, Akihito.  
You don't even need an alibi, i have already informed your newspaper that you are covering an exclusive on the wedding. Nobody will suspect a thing. Your hands and your conscious will be clean.”

Immediately, Akihito bolted upright, straddled Asami's lap, gripped  
his shirt in his hands and fumed openly. 

“You think that's my concern?!! I'm worried about you, you jackass!!!”

Immediately after saying that and realising where he's sitting, Akihito's face went bright red and before he could get off, Asami merely smirked, held Akihito in place and ghosted his lips against Akihito's before the pair dived straight into another round of sex. 

 

It was seven in the evening and having already had a shower, Asami dressed himself in loose fitting summer trousers and a t-shirt and headed to the front door.  
Akihito was sound asleep in the bed with nothing on except a thin sheet over his body that did little to hide his anatomy. Bending down slightly, Asami ghosted his fingers through his hair and placed a lingering kiss to his temple before whispering in his ear softly. 

“I'll be back before you awake, Akihito.”

And with that, Asami got up and headed for his door where he knew the Kirishima would be standing outside of. 

“He's asleep and will probably still be later on. Check on him later on, he maybe hungry.”

Nodding in confirmation, Kirishima stepped aside and with that taken care of, Asami headed to Yukio's room and prepared to end her hellish existence

 

Yukio was dressed in a tight fitting black and white bikini with a grey sarong around her waist.  
She knew that she was going to die, so she made an effort to at least look great. 

“Asami….”

“Are you ready?”

“.....Yes i am. Asami? When this is done, will you at least remember the good times we had? Or are all the memories of us filled with hatred towards me?”

Looking at her, Asami calmly pushed away her hair before smiling a genuinely sad smile before answering the question. 

“No, not all. I have some fond memories of you Yukio. If this didn't happen? I would've been content to leave you be. But as it turns out, ignorance isn't bliss right now. Come, i'll stay with you as this happens, i won't let you die alone.”

Smiling sadly, yukio allowed her tears to fall and even allowed Asami to hold her hand while they were led to the ocean. 

There was a slight storm in the air. The trees were shaking violently in the ground and the rain was hitting them hard, it seems as if the weather knew of the impending death.  
Taking off his shirt, Asami went in first and as soon as he had found the Jellyfish, he gestured to Souh to bring Yukio forward. 

Once in range, Yukio's hand was immediately taken by Asami's and she merely stood until the jellyfish came over. 

“How… How long do you expect this to take, Ryuichi?”

“Don't know. It's hard to say, we are playing by nature's rules afterall. I see a couple but there not really interested, and i for one won't antagonise them just to speed things up. Relax Yukio, the tenser you are? The more it'll hurt.”

Smiling despite herself, Yukio was about to speak up when she felt a jellyfish barb hit her leg and immediately the effects of it's poison kicked in. Asami pulled her into his arms and held her as one seizure after another hit her body. He was a ruthless person to say the least but, he would never be malicious to those he knew personally, nor would he shirk it off when someone with dignity decided to embrace their fate without a fuss, just like what Yukio is doing now. 

The last tremors faded away and Asami laid Yukio down into the ocean as wave after wave hit his legs and her warm body. 

 

Yukio Asama was now officially dead. 

 

Now it was her father's turn. 

Watching her body rock back and forth, Asami merely inclined his head slowly before heading back to the shore where Souh was standing by holding his shirt.  
Asami never once turned back. 

Never once seeing Yukio's body etching closer to the beach. 

Not once giving her a second thought. 

It was done. 

 

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes full circle and then some....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, we have reached the end!!!!!  
> Now, i want to state for the record that i SUCK at fluff.... Period. But, i think i did ok-ish here but you all can be final authority on that.  
> I know it's been a while regarding the 15th anniversary but i didn't have an idea for it and seeing this story, i wanted to celebrate it somehow...  
> Anyway, this has been fun to write, love listening to the bloodthirsty reviewers out there and this isn't the ending for me. I'm coming back with a collection of one shots, i need to decompress for a while before i start up another multichapter fic again, but i have some new ideas for that, but until then? A group of one shots, it is.  
> Thank-you so, so much for your comments, support over recent drama's and overwhelming enjoyment this has been. 
> 
> I've been thesilentone and this has been moonlight and daggers!!!  
> Let me know what you think of my fluff also, if you would be so kind!!!  
> Until we meet again.  
> :D

Moonlight and daggers part 27 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.  
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

“What's the bone count?”

“Five and counting. He's a stubborn older fox but? You will tell me who was the author of my discharge papers, won't you Shu?”

This had been going on for the past four hours.  
They had shown the general the photographic evidence of his daughter's death and the man wouldn't stop cursing that he'll avenge his daughter by killing the bedwarmer first then Asami. Immediately hearing that from Ikami's man, Roe, Asami decided to go and see for himself how Ikami is treating the man.  
Needless to say, Asami was very impressed with Ikami's handiwork. 

Asami was dressed in all black, per the standards of a man in mourning.  
Kirishima had taken photos using Akihito's camera of Yukio and 'leaked’ the image of her ‘accident’. Needless to say, it gained front page status. 

‘TRAGEDY HITS ASAMI!!!!  
‘His old girlfriend turned fiancé found dead in ocean’

Asami couldn't help but smile at the word tragedy, it was anything but.  
Akihito was at his home with Souh as his guard. Asami wasn't expecting a hit to be taken out on the young man but he rather be safe than sorry for the time being. Plus, he really didn't need Akihito to bare witness to the beating and execution of an old man. 

Glaring at Asami through swollen, black eyes, Shu aimed rather impressively a spit of blood right onto Asami's shoes.  
Merely raising an eyebrow, Asami pulled out a handkerchief, wiped away the stain before he spoke up. 

“Charming. I see your real personality comes out when the odds are against you, doesn't it Shu? This is how i would expect a young man i know to behave, not a general of our army. Mind you, he also does this out of defiance but? He has more respect than you could ever hope for.”

“What, that bedwarmer that Yukio mentioned?!!! Ridiculous!!! My daughter would've gave you a worthy heir to your bloodline. That boy is nothing more than a convenience to you and then you'll regret getting rid of Yukio.”

Asami gave nothing away about how he felt about what Shu had said. To Asami? Akihito has never once been and never will be an inconvenience to him, that was fact. A gentle squeeze to his shoulder from Kirishima alerted Asami that he felt the same and Asami merely smiled in appreciation of which Shu mistook as agreement with him and was dumb enough to voice it. 

“Hah!!! You realised, didn't you?!!! You now know that Yukio was worth it?!! You foolish man!!”

And a swift kick in the ball's was Ikami's answer to the man. 

“Asami san? I can finish off here, i'll send over the names to Kirishima san here for Takaba sama. You have plans, do you not?”

Looking at Ikami who was welding a bloody butcher's knife, Asami inclined his head in agreement and appreciation before heading to his limo and back home. 

The last thing he heard was a deafening snap of bones being cut through and a scream that can run blood cold… 

 

 

Three months later……. 

 

“Akihito? Are you on the balcony? Again?...”

“Can't help it! It's got a great view of the town square. Look!”

“....Indeed it has..”

“Jerk!! Not me, the architecture !!!”

“Oh, well that too.”

‘It's nice to play fight like this. As if the Asama's never existed’

Was Asami's only thought on the matter. 

Ikami had indeed got what he wanted in a very colourful way to boot. Shu had lost all of his toes, his right hand's fingers and his ear before he gave up the names of those who ended his career. And as promised by Asami and Akihito, they managed to clear Ikami's name from any wrongdoing, he wasn't going to go back but it's nice to have the option of doing so. 

 

Currently, Asami was in 'mourning’ over the passing of Yukio and had decided to 'grieve’ away from Tokyo and do so here in France and Akihito was loving it immensely.  
He had visited the cathedral that provided the influence for 'the hunchback of NotreDame’ film and spent three hours taking photos and exploring the sacred building. 

Asami had spent his time tasting the local brewery's offerings and had purchased a case of their finest whisky to be shipped back to Tokyo. Asami also went to the local jewelry shop and picked out a two silver and two platinum bands, knowing Akihito as well as he does? He'll definitely chose the cheaper of the metals, mind you, he was going to give him the platinum one regardless. 

Asami had thought long and hard about this, knew that he couldn't imagine life without the kid now that they were together for so long. Question was, did Akihito feel the same way? Or was it just lust and trust that ran rampant all these years?

“.....Asami? What is it? What's with the frowny face?”

Indeed, Asami was so engrossed in his own musings that he didn't notice that Akihito had come over and was crouched down between his legs. 

“It's nothing to worry about. Are you done enjoying the view? There is something i would like to discuss with you.”

“........Ok, you know that you're freaking me out here. Right?”

Smirking, Asami reached out for Akihito's hand which was easily given and immediately Asami led them to the master bedroom.  
Akihito was starting to wonder why they were really here in France. No one had suspected that Asami had anything to do with Yukio's death and the murder of Shu was treated as a result of his shady career. Unfortunately, he had made quite an impact that combing through his service record will take a while to narrow down the culprits. 

Akihito was about to speak up when Asami had spun them around so that Asami was sitting on the edge of the bed with Akihito standing between his parted legs. And before Akihito could even say his name, Asami spoke first. 

“I am not the type that gets afraid easily. I can stare down a barrell of a gun, look the shooter in the eye without flinching and yet, i want to ask you a life changing question and honestly? I'm afraid of the answer.”

Hearing that, Akihito knelt down, leant his elbows on Asami's bent knees and cupped his face. Stroking away stray hairs, Akihito lightly bumped their foreheads together and reassured the man. 

“Ask me first, Asami. Ask me then worry about the outcome later. As you have said before 'leave the worry to the enemy’.  
Asami? What do you want to ask me?”

“....”

“Asami? What?....”

“I would like you to take my name.”

“......Name?.....As in marriage?....”

“Yes. Marry me, Akihito.”

Standing up abruptly, Akihito began pacing the room in maddening circles and before Asami could stop him, Akihito pulled at his hair and screamed at the unsuspecting man still sitting there. 

“YOU, ASAMI RYUICHI ARE THE WORST MAN EVER!!! I MEAN, WHERE'S THE BLOODY ROMANCE?? THE DOWN ON ONE KNEE CRAP??? AND, AND THE ROSES OR WHATNOT?!!! THE HELL ASAMI NOT TO MENTION YOU MADE IT SOUND LIKE IT WAS A DEMAND, WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!!!!”

Stopping his rant, Akihito was getting annoyed when all Asami did was raise one of his eyebrows and before Akihito could even speak, Asami dropped to one knee, took Akihito's hand and responded.  
“We are in arguably the most romantic city in the world, we also have the Eiffel tower directly outside this room. Me bringing in red roses here isn't exactly being inconspicuous and you would most likely accuse me of cheating on you and seeing the flowers as a meek apology. But, i'm on my knee right now and make no mistake Takaba, i don't kneel for anyone - regardless.”

 

“.....Asami…”

“Yes?”

“...Asami. Akihito. Has a nice ring to it. Doesn't it?”

“...Akihito?....Is that a yes?...”

Asami never got his answer….  
Well, not verbally.  
He got it with a colliding of lips, tears and a monkey grip around his neck and waist. Allowing Akihito to push them down to the center of the bed, Asami broke their kiss for one answer of confirmation. 

 

“So, that's a yes, right Akihito?”

Laughing full blown with tears still going down his face, Akihito decided to surprise Asami one more time for now. 

“Yes!!! It's a yes, Ryuichi Asami.”

“Very well then, Akihito Asami.”

And that was all the confirmation Asami needed. 

They now had the other. 

And it couldn't get any better than this moment, right here….

Under the luminosity of the full moon.. 

 

The End….. 

For now……..


End file.
